A lesson in chance
by Hoshiko Usagi
Summary: Part 1 in the Senshi-trooper saga. Shou stops in at a restaurant for a bit to eat. Usagi, unluckily, stops in at the same restaurant. Rajura sees their meeting and plans an ambush, and thus we begin.
1. Start at the beginning...

(This is a lesson in what saving can do. This is my first crossover fic of Samurai Troopers and Sailormoon, the story that started it all folks. I've not changed the content, just attacks, names, etc. I wanna get going, so let's read!!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yadda Yadda Yadda, own nothing, make nothing, let's go.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ch. 1

Ah, we are full of dreams,

Of mint pies and apple pies,

Good cake, good dreams,

Yippee yippee cookies.

Lap it all up, the wobbly pudding.

Have one more piece of chocolate.

The three o'clock fairies

Are leading us to a place of candy and dreams

-Sanji no yosei, Sailormoon SuperS movie.

"C'mon, guys. I'm hungry!" Shou wailed. 

"You're always hungry." Touma commented. 

"Well PLEASE let's just stop in this doughnut store, so my stomach will stop acting up?" Shou wailed. Ryo grimaced. 

"Yeah, I can hear it from over here. Okay, we'll stop." he decided. The five guys stopped in a pastry shop. Shin looked around for a table, and sat down. The other guys sat down, and Shou waited eagerly for the waiter. Suddenly, he heard a loud scream. 

"Aaaiiiiiiiii!" 

He looked up to see this weird girl with long blond hair put up into what could be described as meatballs looking into the window from outside. That must've been a pretty loud scream to come in that loud he thought. He heard her talking to her friends outside, four other teenage girls, only a little younger than themselves. Then, to his dismay, they entered and more to his dismay, the blond girl sat down at the table next to them. 

Her other four friends followed slowly. Seiji raised an eyebrow. The other girl with blonde hair looked up and smiled apologetically. Her expression seemed to say sorry in advance. The meatball headed girl started to order. Shou was amazed. This girl had an appetite as big as his own. Maybe even bigger. Touma was the one who struck up the conversation. 

"Hey" He said to the other girl with hair as blue as his own, and alot shiner. "does your friend ALWAYS eat that much?" The blue haired girl smiled. 

"Yup. That's Usagi, the human bottomless pit." Touma laughed. 

"She should meet my friend Shou over here." He said. 

"His stomach could find the way to the nearest deli in the middle of nowhere!" The blue haired girl laughed at this. 

"Yes, they should meet, and maybe have an eating contest. That would be interesting." All of the other girls and the guys laughed at this...except Usagi and Shou. 

"You hear that?" She asked Shou. 

"Yeah." he responded. "They're making fun of our appetites. Growing bodies need nutrition!" That made everyone else laugh harder. Then, Usagi's order arrived. The brown haired girl picked up a pastry. 

"I wonder how they made this." She said aloud.

"Oh, that's easy." Shin said, in that British accent of his. "I could show ye how they did it." The brown haired girl perked up. 

"Oh, could you really?" She asked. Ryo smiled. 

"Yep. Shin here is the group cook." The brown haired girl smiled. 

"Hey, I like to cook too! Some day, I'll have my own restaurant." Then she blushed. "Oh, I should introduce myself. My name's Makoto." She shook Shin's hand. The blue haired girl perked up. 

"Oh, and my name's Ami." She smiled at Touma, who blushed. The other blonde girl spoke up next. 

"My name's Minako. Pleased to meet you." Seiji introduced himself. Ryo laughed. 

"Yeah, Seiji the flirt!" Seiji smiled, and winked at Minako. The girl with the black hair spoke. 

"And I'm Rei." Ryo introduced himself, and Rei smiled. Ami quickly took out a book and started to read. Usagi looked up from the plate she was now sharing with Shou. She looked at Ami.

"Do you always have to be such a brainiac?" She asked. Ami looked up from her book for a moment. 

"Well, I'm not hungry, and I want to finish this book." Shin laughed a little. 

"No wonder ye get along so well with Touma. He's a total bookworm too." Touma made a mental note to strangle Shin when he had the chance. That was NOT something he wanted Ami to know. But Ami smiled anyway. 

"Have you read Ronia the Robber's Daughter yet?" Touma burst into a grin. 

"I'm reading it now." He said. Ami smiled. 

"I think you'll like the ending." Touma put up his hands in mock horror. 

"Don't tell me!!" He said, and Ami giggled. Rei turned to Ryo. 

"Where do you live?" She asked. 

"We live out in the forest." Ryo answered. 

"The one near Mt. Fuji?" Rei asked in surprise. Ryo nodded. Makoto whistled. 

"You couldn't get _me _to live there for any amount of money." She said. Ryo laughed.

"It's not as dangerous as you'd think. We even live near a lake." Shin nodded. 

"The lake's really peaceful." He told Makoto. Seiji smiled. 

"That's because Mr. Aquamarine here goes there more than any of us." Shin grinned. He wasn't Shin of the Torrent for no reason, he thought, and all of the Samurai Troopers knew it. 

"I like water too." Ami said. 

"That's because her p-" Usagi started, but a look from the other girls stunned her into silence. She had been going to say "That's because her powers are water based." but she remembered that these guys didn't know they were senshi. 

"That's because of what?" Shin asked. Usagi compromised. 

"Uh, that's because her..parents both come from sea towns..heh heh..." Seiji narrowed his eyes. He knew a blatant lie when he heard one, and this was one. He had enough sense, however, not to say anything. He looked over at Touma, and saw that he didn't buy it either. Now he knew that they had a secret, and possibly were from the Dynasty. 

Usagi turned crimson after her near slip and she knew she'd hear from Rei about it later. I'm _really_ looking forward to that, she thought. More of Rei's nagging. She sighed. She had been able to save face..barely. She didn't think they bought it, or at least not Seiji and Touma. She saw the look they had exchanged. Now they had to be really careful. Touma shook it off and smiled at Ami. Ami suspected he liked her, and she was right. The guys stood up. 

"We've got to be going." Seiji announced. Shou moaned. 

"So soon?" he asked. Seiji shot him a killer look, and Shou fell quiet. Wow, Usagi thought. He's like a male Rei, and Shou a counterpart of me. The guys walked out, Saying their goodbyes. After they left, Rei exploded. 

"Oh, sure, Usagi! Just tell them where we meet god damn it!" Usagi retorted. 

"Well, I'm SORRY, MISS REI!! At least I didn't blurt it all out like you almost did to Chad, the other night."

Rei flushed, but said "I was never going to blurt it out!"

"You were too!" Rei stuck out her tongue, and Usagi did likewise. The other Senshi sighed. After the argument, the senshi left.

A figure clad in purple armor appeared high above Tokyo. He had been in the restaurant, and had seen the reception the girls had gotten from those pathetic Troopers. Now, he chuckled to himself as he watched these five girls walk down the street through his one eye. 

"Let the games begin." He said to himself amusedly, then he disappeared.

"I don't like this. Those girls may have been from the Dynasty." Seiji said to the other Troopers. Shou had a look of shock on his face. 

"The DYNASTY?? Usagi would never pass Talpa's standards! She eats too much! And besides, Talpa doesn't employ _girls_ for warlords!" He protested. Touma shook his head.

"We don't know that. All we know is that those Warlords are dangerous. We don't know if they're male _or_ female. Besides, they're obviously hiding _some_thing. You saw how Usagi almost slipped something to us she shouldn't have." Seiji nodded.

"Yeah, we've got to be careful. We don't know what we're up against with these girls." 

"Considering they _are_ enemies." Shou muttered. Ryo and Shin stopped.

"What do you mean?" Shin asked. Shou sighed.

"Well, what if instead of them being our enemies as Seiji and Touma believe, they're our friends, and they'll help us beat the dynasty?" Shin thought about it for a few seconds. 

"I think ye could be right, Shou. Makoto was too nice to be a warlord." Ryo nodded. 

"I agree. I have a hard time believing Rei would do something wrong." Before Seiji and Touma could protest, they heard a scream. 

"I think that was Usagi!" Shou said. "I'd recognize that dog-whistle scream anywhere!" Seiji nodded. 

"We'd better go see what's up." They all took out their armor orbs. Instantly, they were transformed into their pre-armor. Seiji held out his hands. 

"ARMOR OF THE HALO..DOWCHI!!" Shou held out his. 

"ARMOR OF HARDROCK...DOWCHICHI!!" Touma was next. 

"ARMOR OF THE STRATA........DOWCHI!!" Shin went next. 

"ARMOR OF THE TORRENT....DOWICHI!!" Ryo was last. 

"ARMOR OF THE WILDFIRE....DOWCHI!!" Instantly, they were all transported into their armors. Seiji's was green, Shou's was orange, Shin's was light blue, as opposed to Touma's dark blue. Ryo's was red. They all rushed off in the direction of Usagi's scream.

"Aaaaaiiii!!" Usagi wailed. She was running as this huge figure in purple armor was yelling 

"WEB OF DECEPTION!!" The scythes on his back shot out, hit the buildings, and instantly, the girls were caught in a web, tangled like a bunch of flies. The figure laughed. 

"You girls are no match for the Dynasty!!" he said. The Dynasty? Makoto wondered. What's that? She hoped it wasn't a form of the Negaverse..because if it was... Suddenly, she saw Andrew being tortured right before her eyes. 

"NO!!" She yelled. "Let him go!!" The figure laughed. 

"I don't have him." he said, and instantly, the figure disappeared. 

"I'm not the warlord of illusion for nothing." he told them. Suddenly 

"ARROW SHOCK WAVE!!" rang out and the girls fell to the ground, free of the web. 

"Wha-" Usagi started to ask, when she saw five more figures in armor. One of them, she recognized as 

"Shou??" Shou smiled. 

"Uh, hi Usagi." Touma, the one who had shot the arrow stepped forward.

"What are you up to now, Rajura?" Rajura laughed. 

"Just trying to get your attention, Troopers." Seiji ran to the girls. 

"Are you alright?" he asked them. He no longer thought they were of the Dynasty, apparently. 

"Fine." Minako answered. She turned to the other senshi. 

"Let's show this guy what WE can do." The other senshi stood up. 

"Right!" they chorused. Minako held up her transformation stick. 

"VENUS STAR POWER, MAKE UP!!!" The Venus sign spun off the stick, and Venus twirled her transformation stick around, with a trail of stars following like a streamer. Then, she held it up as the stars settled in a spiral to the ground, and then flared up, fading to reveal Sailorvenus. Makoto held up her stick. 

"JUPITER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!!!" The Jupiter sign spun off the stick, and Jupiter was surrounded by lightning. A streak of red lightning went up the sides of her body, and then Makoto was Sailorjupiter. Rei held up hers. 

"MARS STAR POWER, MAKE UP!!!" As the Mars sign spun off the stick, Mars turned around as these red rings surrounded major conjunctions of her body, then they disappeared, revealing Sailormars. Ami held up her transformation stick. 

"MERCURY STAR POWER, MAKE UP!!!" As the Mercury sign spun off her stick, Mercury used a ball of "ribbon" and she pirouetted in place, the ribbon went all around her body, then disappeared leaving Ami as Sailormercury. Usagi held up her locket. 

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!!!" Since her transformation is the longest, I'll just say she became Sailormoon. The Troopers stared at them with jaws hanging. Seiji suspected he knew what their secret was now. Sailormoon looked up at Rajura. 

"I AM SAILORMOON!!" She announced. 

"I know." was Rajura's curt reply. The Samurai Troopers stepped forward. Touma smiled at Sailormercury. 

"I guess we're even, huh?" Sailormercury laughed. 

"I guess so." Rajura drew his ball and chain. 

"MORNING STAR...STRIKE!!" He said as he threw the ball. 

"HELP MEE!!" was Sailormoon as she dodged the attack. Rajura laughed. 

"Is that all the Great Sailormoon has to offer?" he said as he struck with his scythes. Seiji was about to attack when Sailorjupiter let out with 

"SUPREME THUNDER!!" and stopped Rajura in his tracks. Seiji whistled. 

"Got competition." he said to himself. Rajura recoiled, surprised at the strength of her attack. Then he smiled to himself under the armor. 

"Sailor Senshi" he began. "Meet my friends. Anubis! The warlord of darkness!!" Instantly, another figure clad in black armor appeared. Rajura gestured to his other side. 

"Naaza! Warlord of Venom!" Another figure, clad in green armor, darker than Seiji's, appeared on the other side. Anubis took out his sword. Seiji took out his. He knew there was going to be trouble. Anubis held up his sword. 

"BLACK LIGHTNING STRIKE!!!" Instantly, there was nothing but black. Sailormoon started, and let out a little wail. 

"Where's the lights?" she asked. 

Seiji answered in the darkness "There aren't any." From somewhere in the darkness, they heard three cruel laughs. A new voice spoke. 

"Nothing can penetrate my darkness, Troopers! You and your pathetic scout friends are doomed." Makoto heard Shin beside him grit his teeth. 

"Seiji!" He called. "See if ye can try!" out of habit more than anything, Seiji nodded. He held up his sword. 

"THUNDER..BOLT..CUT!!" he shouted, and at first, nothing happened. Then, Sailormoon saw this immense bright green light in front of her. 

She heard Anubis yell "NO!! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!!" Then, the darkness was shattered. Sailormoon immediately whipped out her scepter. 

"Huh?" the three warlords uttered, confused. Naaza shot some venom at Sailormoon's feet. Shin came to her rescue. 

"SUPER..WAVE... SMASHER!!" Out of his trident came this huge blast of water. Mercury decided to help him out. 

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Shin started in surprise. That was something _he_ couldn't do..at least not yet. Naaza jumped over the water and the bubbles. Venus decided to go next. 

"Venus Love-me Chain!!" Anubis blocked it. Shou stepped forward. 

"Watch this, Sailormoon!" He called, then he turned to the warlords. 

"IRON..ROCK CRUSHER!!" The strip of ground in front of him raised up and crumbled. The senshi stared in awe. Sailormoon started to clap. 

"Way to go, Shou!!" Shou beamed. Ryo looked worried as the Warlords rose up to attack again.

"Hey, Guys! Inferno time!!" The other Troopers nodded in agreement, while the Senshi wondered what he meant. Ryo held out his hands again. 

"I CALL UPON THE ARMOR OF INFERNO..DOWCHI!" Instantly, the other Troopers disappeared into Ryo as he changed from Ryo in the armor of the Wildfire to Hariel in the armor of Inferno. 

Hariel took out his swords, and yelled "RAGE OF INFERNO!!" A great flame, bigger than Mars' even, burst from the blades and hurtled at the warlords. They just barely made it out of the way, and beat a hasty retreat. Hariel turned back into Ryo, and the other Troopers appeared again, obviously spent. Sailormoon ran to them. 

"Are you okay?" She asked them. Shou smiled. 

"Never felt better." he lied. Sailorvenus smiled. 

"You're lying, Shou." Shou sat up. 

"And what about you guys...Minako!!" Sailorvenus blushed. 

"Well...we couldn't let you know!" Seiji managed to stand. 

"You guys are pretty powerful." all of the senshi beamed. 

"Thanx!" they said in unison. 

"I can't believe it, a talking cat!!" Shou exclaimed as he stared at Luna. Luna sighed from her place next to Rei. She could see that here was another Usagi, only this time a male. They were all at the temple. 

"Well, get used to it, Shou." she told him. Shin shook his head.

"This is too weird." he said to himself. Usagi laughed. 

"You don't know the HALF of it." Seiji smiled. 

"Well, why don't you tell us the other half?" Minako shook her head. 

"The story goes back over 1000 years. You wanna go back that far?" Seiji appeared to think about it, then he shook his head. 

"Nah." he decided. Artemis jumped up. 

"Seiji, what are the basis of your powers?" he asked. Seiji shrugged. 

"Actually, we don't know where our armor comes from. All we know is that we have to stop the evil Talpa from destroying this world." The other Troopers nodded in agreement. Luna didn't like the way that sounded. These Troopers were powerful, and if they needed THAT much power to take care of this Talpa guy...

"Nice job, guys." Sh'ten chuckled as Rajura, Anubis and Naaza walked into the room in their pre-armor. Anubis shot a savage glance at Sh'ten. 

"Give it a rest." he ordered. Sh'ten chuckled again. 

"You know...Emperor Talpa was NOT impressed with how you guys handled yourself." Rajura let out a sigh. 

"Well we can't deal with those Troopers unless we also deal with those pretty senshi as well." All the other warlords nodded in agreement. Anubis smiled. 

"Pretty is the word. I wonder how Seiji will make out trying to flirt with them in those short skirts." Everyone laughed. Rajura popped open a can of something, I don't know what they drink in the Dynasty. He took a swig, and turned to Naaza. 

"And those powers are more than I was prepared to deal with." Naaza nodded. 

"We've got to find a way to beat them...but how?" Just then, they all started, and disappeared from the room. They reappeared kneeling in front of a huge shadowy figure seated on a throne also in armor. Before the Warlords and the figure was the light of fire, like two stands for the sacred flame. Everything else was dark. The figure spoke. 

"What happened in battle?" it asked Rajura. Rajura looked up. 

"They were stronger than we thought, my lord. We also didn't know those girls were the Sailor Senshi." The other warlords nodded and murmured their agreements. 

The figure appeared to think about it, then said "Sh'ten." Sh'ten looked up. "I want you to take on those Senshi by yourself." Sh'ten appeared to look kinda scared. 

"B-by myself, Emperor?" He asked uncertainly. The other Warlords laughed to themselves. Sh'ten never WAS a real warlord, and he was despised by each and every other warlord, but only Anubis made it publicly known. The figure nodded. 

"Yes, Emperor Talpa. When do you want me to attack?" Talpa leaned forward into the firelight. 

"When they are off guard." Sh'ten nodded, then disappeared. 

"And to the rest of you." Talpa pointed to the other Warlords. "See that he does NOT mess up this time. If he does, report back to me immediately." the other Warlords smiled to each other. They would LIKE this job, and would let Sh'ten know they had it.

Avery finished applying her mascara.

"What do you think girls? Is it me?" Avery asked her sisters. They all looked to her. 

"I don't know, Avery." Bertie answered.

"I think the other kind looks so much better. Avery turned hurriedly back to the mirror. 

"You think so?" She asked worried. Katzie laughed. 

"Lighten up, Bertie. I think it looks fine, Avery." 

"Unlike your outfit." Prizma said under her breath. Katzie heard her, and turned savagely to her. 

"You want me to rip your dress, _sister_?" Prizma turned to her, smugly. 

"I'd like to see you try." She told her. Katzie started to Prizma when a voice rang out 

"Prizma. Katzie. Please. We don't need you two fighting when I've just found the next crystal point." All the girls turned to one of the unoccupied mirrors to see a young man step out. 

"Rubbeus!" They all said, happily. Rubbeus smiled. 

"Who wants to go take it over?" Prizma stepped forward. 

"I want to. Where is it?" In the middle of the room, a diagram showing Crystal Tokyo in the future went to a top down view. 

"It's a school. Not too hard, I hope, Prizma." Prizma smiled. 

"Nope. Not at all, Rubbeus." Bertie stepped up next to Prizma. 

"I want to go too, Rubbeus." she said. They both smiled and disappeared.

"Usagi! Wait for me!!" Naru called out as she ran to Usagi on her way to school. Usagi stopped because she was on time (for once) and smiled. 

"Hiya, Naru-chan!" She said, and together they walked to school. When they got there, Usagi was not surprised to find Umino there. He looked up. 

"Hi, Usagi!" he yelled out in that nasal Steve Urkel type voice of his. Usagi and Naru, especially Naru smiled. 

"Hi, Umino!" They called out. Umino smiled and readjusted his glasses yet again, sending a glare over those huge spirals.

"Guess what?" he asked. Since he saw neither girls could guess, he went on. "Miss Haruna's out today." The girls gaped at him in surprise. 

"She's Wha-ha-ha?" Usagi asked. Umino nodded. Naru smiled. 

"That's means we've got a substitute today!" Usagi yet out a little yell and started to celebrate, twirling around, but she fell. Just then, the bell rang and they all had to go inside. Their substitute had white hair put into a long braid. She smiled. She's pretty, Usagi thought to herself. She smiled.

"Hello, Mah name is Miss Bertie." She said and she wrote her name on the board. She had a slight southern accent. Usagi smiled to herself. She sounded like the was WAY nicer than Miss H. Then, Miss Bertie produced some board games. 

"Since your teacher is not here today, Ah'll let you play these until the day is out." The whole class cheered. Usagi immediately pounced on the LIFE game, and she convinced Naru and Umino to play with her. As Miss Bertie watched them play, she smiled to herself. 

"We're going to get alot of servants THIS way, and take over this crystal point in no time." she said to herself. She wondered how Prizma was doing. 

"Hello, My name is Miss Prizma." Ami watched as the substitute wrote on the board. She wondered where her teacher was. She was NEVER absent. The substitute produced a whole armload of board games. Ami refused to play them, favoring her book over the games. She read until the bell rang. 

Seiji stopped so suddenly, the guy behind him bumped headlong into him, and the other guys looked at him as if he were crazy. The guy behind him also stopped, however, and both of them narrowed their eyes towards the building they were next to, Crossroads jr. high, Usagi's school. 

"What's wrong, Seiji?" Shin asked. Seiji kept his eyes locked on the gates. 

"Something is wrong in there...I can feel it." The guy behind him nodded. 

"Something's going on in there and I don't like it." They all looked at this man, with short black hair and blue eyes. 

"Who are you?" Shou asked. 

"My name is Mamoru..and.." He stepped up to the gates. "I'm going in. Are you coming?" he asked the Troopers. They all nodded, and followed him. 

"Well fine!! You never were such a good friend anyway, Usagi!!" Naru yelled, and stomped off from their game. Usagi was steamed. 

"OOOOHHH, the nerve of her!! Saying I cheated! I'd NEVER cheat!!!" Umino was confused. Two seconds ago they were laughing as they played, now they weren't on speaking terms. Usagi turned to Umino. 

"We can play this all by ourselves..can't we Umino?" As Umino picked up his piece, he suddenly felt no desire to play with Usagi..or anyone. 

"No, Usagi. You can play by yourself." He said, and ran off by himself. Usagi was really mad now. Just then, the bell rang. She huffed. 

"Who needs friends like them ANYWAY?" she asked. She stomped out into the yard, where she saw that quite a few people whom she thought had been best friends were now fighting. Ami and Makoto walked up to her. 

"Hi, Usagi." Usagi looked up savagely. 

"What do YOU want?" she asked. Makoto recoiled in shock. 

"Whoa. Who got up on the wrong side of the bed THIS morning?" Makoto asked. Usagi walked away...without even asking if they had any food. Suddenly, someone bumped into her. 

This is new, someone bumping into me she thought but outloud she said "Who do you think you are, bumping into people like that?" she asked.

A male voice said "Sorry, Usagi." She looked up and saw it was Shou. In a flash she was back on her feet.

"Oh, Hi, Shou! Heh heh. What brings you to my school?" Shou sighed. 

"Seiji feels that there's something wrong in here." Usagi laughed. 

"Nothing wrong. Nothing wrong at all!" she said in that high pitched voice of hers. Makoto and Ami had walked up beside Usagi. Makoto frowned. 

"I think there's something wrong." Shin, who had been walking by looking for anything unusual, walked up. "What do ye mean, Makoto?" he asked. Makoto counted off on her fingers. 

"1. Usagi hasn't asked if we had any food. 2. She and Naru just had a fight..and they've been best friends all their lives." Usagi sighed. 

"Well, it's not MY fault Naru accused my of cheating and lying." Usagi said sulkily under her breath. Everyone there sighed. Something was _definitely _wrong here. 

Prizma laughed. "I didn't think taking over this crystal point was going to be so _easy_! Bertie laughed with her and applied yet another layer of lipstick. 

"We'll have these silly pathetic humans under our control in no time. Three of mah students had a fight today." Prizma laughed. 

"I'm glad Rubbeus found _this_ crystal point...it so much fun to take over." Suddenly, a figure clad in brown pre-armor appeared behind them. 

A deep male voice said "Yeah, you Nega-moon sisters will change your tune once you've tangled with the Samurai Troopers." They turned to see Sh'ten standing there, a smug look on his face. Prizma frowned.

"And who invited _you_, warlord?" Sh'ten smiled. 

"I did. Now listen. Three of those senshi are in this school and all of the Samurai Troopers are. SO do you want to band together to make sure they don't ruin either of our plans?" The sisters seemed to think about it then said in unison "Sure." 

"ANUBIS!!" Ryo yelled, and was in his pre-armor in a flash. But by then, Sh'ten had already attacked. 

"QUAKE WITH FEAR!!!" he yelled, and he threw his what could be described as a grappling hook towards Ryo's chest. 

Ryo jumped over it, yelling "ARMOR OF THE WILDFIRE.... DOWCHII!!" and he transformed. Usagi, Makoto and Ami were out of sight, transforming themselves as well. The Sailor Senshi Sailorjupiter, Sailormercury, and Sailormoon jumped out into the light. Sailormoon did her hand movements. 

"I AM SAILORMOON...CHAMPION OF JUSTICE!! ON BEHALF OF THE MOON, I WILL RIGHT ALL WRONGS AND TRIUMPH OVER EVIL..AND THAT MEANS YOU!" she yelled as she pointed to Sh'ten. Ryo smiled, happy to have some company. Sh'ten laughed. Then, Prizma attacked them from behind. Bertie but her finger to the Nega-Moon symbol on her forehead and said

"I summon the services of Droyd Flame thrower!" Instantly, a monster appeared. 

"Flame thrower here." she said, bowing to Bertie. Jupiter cringed. 

"Supreme Thunder!!!" She yelled, but it was easily deflected by Prizma. Ryo tried his luck. 

"FLARE UP...NOW!!!" He said as a huge flame went rippling at the monster, but she harnessed it and tossed it back at Ryo, who had to leap out of the way. Suddenly, they heard 

"Shine Aqua Illusion!!!" this was aimed at Sh'ten who simply teleported himself out of the range of attack. 

"Crescent Beam!!!" 

"THUNDER... BOLT... CUT!!!" 

"ARROW SHOCK WAVE!!!" All came at about the same time, and Sh'ten didn't know what hit him, but suddenly, he was down. He looked up and saw the rest of the Samurai Troopers and Sailor Senshi standing there. 

He stood (shakily) and called out "DROYD FLAME THROWER... DESTROY THEM." The monster bowed. 

"With a good will, master." She replied, and turned her attentions to the Troopers and the Senshi. She produced a huge fireball, and sent it hurtling at them. Shin raised his trident. 

"SUPER...WAVE...SMASHER!!!" But the huge blast of water just turned to steam. Mercury tried. 

"Shine Aqua Illusion!!!" That did it. The fireball dissipated. Sh'ten recoiled in surprise. Then, he heard laughter, but not the Troopers, or the Senshi or even the sisters. 

"Oooohh." Seiji moaned as the other three warlords came into view, laughing their heads off. 

"You think that was sufficient?" Rajura said in between little spurts of laughter. Prizma grimaced. 

"Well, why don't you give us a hand here?" She asked. The other Warlords looked at each other, and swooped lower for the attack. Sailormoon whipped out her scepter. 

"To take care of that monster" she said under her breath. The warlords stopped, waiting to see what this thing could do. If it were powerful enough, they could steal it and turn it's energy over to Emperor Talpa. Sailormoon waved her scepter around and struck her pose. 

Then she waved it around some more as she yelled "Moon Princess Halation!" The monster yelled out in pain, turned to glass, and crumbled, the Negamoon sign fading to black. Bertie and Prizma stepped back. 

"Oh darn." Bertie said. "That DOES ruin our plans." Prizma nodded. Then, the two sisters disappeared. Anubis watched them go.

"Cowards" he muttered. The Negaverse and the Dynasty had always had somewhat of a rocky alliance. Seiji turned to the Warlords. 

"What are you up to?" Naaza laughed.

"The same as always. Trying to get rid of YOU!!" with that last "you", he struck with his blade. Seiji ducked, barely avoiding being hit. Sailormoon sighed. 

"We sure could use some help now." Just then, a red rose struck the path of the warlords, and they looked up to see what fool had thrown it. Sailormoon let out a cry of joy. 

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!!" She said. Tuxedo Kamen smiled, and leapt to the forefront. Rajura smiled to himself under the armor.

"Does cape-boy here honestly think he can beat the Dynasty?" He asked amusedly. 

Tuxedo Kamen looked him straight in the eye (literally) and said "Try your luck, warlord." Rajura chuckled.

"As you wish." Then, suddenly, it seemed to Tuxedo Kamen that the Senshi and the Troopers were all attacking him. 

"NO!! DON'T!!" He yelled, trying to fend off the imaginary attacks. Meanwhile, everyone else had the same notion. 

Seiji suspected they were all fighting each other, so he called out "DON'T FIGHT!! IT'S ONE OF RAJURA'S ILLUSIONS!!" Touma nodded and just tried to dodge the attacks. Shin and Touma did likewise, but Shou kept on fighting. He always was stubborn when it came to fighting. 

"NO, KENTO!!" Jupiter yelled, just before he struck her in the mouth. Jupiter went down without a sound. It was then Rajura allowed the illusion to lift leaving Shou staring down at what he had done. 

"JUPITER!!!" all the senshi called out at once, and they all rushed to her side. Shin turned to Rajura in a fit of rage. He rushed at him, trident outstretched as a battle cry burst from his lips. Rajura kicked him in the head and Shin went down too. Seiji looked up. This wasn't looking good.


	2. More people...oy

A lesson in chance2

Ch. 2

Through Good times,

And bad times,

That's what friends are for.

-So I skipped a couple of lines, it still fits!

Venus, Mars, Mercury and Moon stood up. This creep had just hurt their best friend and he was going to pay, and Sailormoon said so. She started up again. 

"YOU HURT MY FRIEND, DYNASTY SLEEZE, AND YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR IT!! I AM SAILORMOON, CHAMPION OF JUSTICE, PRINCESS OF THE MOON KINGDOM, AND YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE. ON BEHALF OF THE MOON I FIGHT FOR MY FALLEN COMRADES!" Rajura laughed.

"And what makes you think you can beat us?" he jeered. Venus stepped forward and faced Naaza.

"Hey! Warlord!" She called out. Naaza looked curiously in her direction. 

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN.... ENCIRCLE!!" she yelled and Naaza had to retreat a little ways to avoid being hit. He recoiled, surprised at the strength of her attack. Mars turned to Rajura. 

"Burning Mandala!!!" Rajura didn't have enough time to retreat, and fell to the ground, seriously burnt. Sh'ten started cracking up. This was, of course, where he made his fatal mistake. His laughter reminded everyone he was there. Tuxedo Kamen produced a rose and hurled it at Sh'ten. In one of those red lightning thingies, it actually cut into his armor, leaving Sh'ten staring in shock at the spot. Then, as he looked up, he saw two massive fireballs hurtling at him, and he, too, fell to the ground, singed at the very least. Ryo and Mars gave each other a high five. Then they heard a very faint voice. 

"Sailormoon..." Sailormoon looked up to see who it could possibly be. 

"SAILORJUPITER!!" And indeed it was. There was Sailorjupiter, trying to struggle to her feet and not having much success. Seiji ran to support her. Naaza and Anubis looked at each other, nodded and all four warlords disappeared. 

Rei walked back out of the room, looking grave. Shou looked up. 

"Will they make it?" he asked. Rei sighed. 

"I can definitely say yes for Makoto. You didn't hit her so very hard, Shou." Shou flushed. He had been feeling guilty enough about hitting Makoto. Rei continued. 

"But Shin is another matter altogether. When Rajura hit him, he did some damage. I'm not sure about him." Seiji was holding a crying Minako in his arms. He stroked her hair gently and looked up.

"Rei..is there any way we can help?" Rei sighed again. 

"Not unless you can heal them." Usagi suddenly stood up. 

"GREAT IDEA, REI!!" she called out, making everyone in the room look at her like she was crazy. 

"What do you mean, Usagi?" Luna asked. Usagi produced her locket. 

"Ta-da!" She said. Artemis seemed to perk up. 

"Of course. Usagi can heal them..if the crystal has that much power." Seiji looked up from Minako again. 

"If it doesn't, I can always help." Minako looked up. "W-what do you mean, Seiji?" He looked down at her. 

"My armor can heal injuries too..but it really weakens me and doesn't always do much good." Minako hugged him. 

"But you'll do it..right?" Seiji sighed. 

"C'mon, Usagi. Let's see if we can help." Usagi nodded and headed into the room, followed up by Seiji. They heard Seiji (quietly) transform into his armor and Usagi transform into Sailormoon. Then, they heard the two try everything they could to heal the two injured friends. Shou sighed. Seiji said once that his enthusiasm could backfire in battle. Now he knew what he had meant. Suddenly, Sailormoon poked her head out. She was smiling. Ami and Touma stood. 

"Are they all right?" they asked in unison. Sailormoon nodded. 

"They're weak, but they're going to make it." she told them. Everyone smiled. Seiji stumbled to the door. 

"Speaking of weak.." Sailormoon said, and helped Seiji to the couch where he transformed out of his armor. Minako sat down next to him. 

"Are you all right?" Minako asked. Seiji smiled and threw her a flirtatious look and a smile. 

"Now that you're here." he said, making Minako flush. He took her hand, and Minako seemed to turn as red as humanly possible. Rei smiled. Artemis laughed. 

"Now Minako matches her bow." That made everyone, even Minako laugh, though Minako's blush didn't fade in the least. Touma and Ami went in first to see their two friends. Makoto smiled when she saw them. Shin would have if he had had the strength. 

"Hi, guys." Makoto said weakly. Touma sat on Shin's bed and Ami on Makoto's. 

"Hello, you two." Ami said. She was glad they were going to be all right after all. Makoto smiled. 

"Hi, guys." Shin managed a wave. Touma smiled. Shin always did try to cheer everyone up. 

"Shin's been trying to tell me what happened back there, but he hasn't the strength. How about I hear it from you two instead?" Makoto said. Ami and Touma told them, with Touma putting in a good deal more than needed about how Shin got knocked out. That was his way of getting back at Shin for the restaurant. Makoto smiled. 

"Thank you, Shin, even though it got you knocked out." Makoto struggled to stand as Shin smiled. With Touma supporting him, he managed to swing his legs over the edge. Then he saw Makoto was already standing. That girl has nerves of steel..she's so strong, Shin thought. Minako poked her now only slightly flushed face into the room. 

"Hiya, Guys!" she said, flashing them one of her big smiles. Shin smiled again. Minako always could brighten up any room. Not that he liked her or anything...not _her_... 

Ryo looked up when he saw Makoto supporting a struggling Shin..a struggling Shin with this huge silly grin on his face. Ryo did all he could to keep from laughing. Then he saw the look on Touma's face when he looked at Ami, and he couldn't believe it. It was no secret that Seiji liked Minako, and Shou liked Usagi. That left him with Rei...not that she was ugly or anything..

Makoto saw that huge silly grin on Shin's face. Right from the start when she saw him her mind had been going 

"Oh, wow! He's such a hunk! And those sideburns, so much like Freddy's. No, they're a whole lot nicer than Freddy's because Freddy dumped me. And he knows how to cook!!" and now that she saw that grin, her mind went totally into overdrive and had she been talking, she would have sounded alot like Usagi. Usagi (now having transformed out of her Sailor Scout uniform) sat down and Luna sat on her lap, staring up at her. Usagi sighed. 

"What now, Luna?" Luna sighed. 

"I thought you might want to train now that Makoto and Shin are better." Usagi stood up so fast, Luna had no time to jump off, so instead, she had to settle for tumbling off. 

"TRAIN? WHY WOULD I WANT TO TRAIN?" Usagi wailed. Touma could see why the girls suddenly developed these gigantic tear drops on their heads, and was obliged to get one for himself. 

"Because now you have the Warlords to deal with?" he suggested. Usagi thought about this a few seconds, blinked twice, and sat down. 

"Oh, yeah. You're right." she thought about it some more.

"But if I don't cram for Miss H's test tomorrow, Mom will fry me again." 

"Why study, Usagi?" Rei asked. Usagi turned to her. 

"What's _that_ supposed to mean, Rei?" Usagi asked, peevishly at the very least. Ryo noticed Luna and Artemis had left, and the girls -even Makoto- were following suit. Rei snorted. 

"You never pass anyway." Usagi started doing a slow burn. The guys suddenly found themselves all alone in the room with an agitated Rei and an angry Usagi. Then they found themselves all alone in a room frightened with an arguing Rei and an arguing Usagi. They quickly made themselves scarce outside the room. They weren't surprised to find everyone else there. Ryo grimaced. 

"All the time?" he asked. Minako handed him a bottle of aspirin.

"You get used to it after a while." 

Rajura woke up to a bright light shining in his eye, and he knew himself to be in his room, with Naaza trying to wake him up. He couldn't see him, but it couldn't be Sh'ten, because Sh'ten was too short to hold the light that high, and it couldn't be Anubis because Anubis hated light. All this he noted in a moment and sat up, groaning from his patched-up injuries, which included his head and his side. 

"Damn senshi.." he muttered. Naaza smiled. He knew Rajura was going to be all right. Anubis was in the darkest corner that he could find.

"Yeah. They really did a number on you. But don't worry. They have Sailorjupiter and Shin to tend to as well." That _did_ make Rajura smile a little. Suddenly, a female voice rang out with 

"Need anything, Rajura? Chicken soup, maybe?" Rajura groaned. He didn't feel like anyone from the Negaverse, but he had mind enough not to say so. 

So he said "Whichever of the sisters you are, know I don't take kindly to human remedies." Bertie appeared, holding a big bowl of chicken soup. 

"Really?" she said, disappointed. "That's too bad." With a gesture, the bowl disappeared. She went over to Rajura's bed. 

"Feeling better?" He grunted. She smiled. 

"Where's Sh'ten?" she asked. Anubis laughed bitterly from his corner. 

"After he heals, he'll be punished for not succeeding. My guess is the lava pits." Naaza set the light down, much to Rajura's relief. 

"Yeah. Last time, he got just the beginning stages of the lava pits. Lord Talpa might go the whole way this time. Bertie looked confused.

"What are the lava pits?" she asked, curiously. Everyone laughed. 

"You don't want to know." Rajura said, pushing himself off of his back into a sitting position. Bertie looked around for a chair to sit on. After finding none, she sat on the end of Rajura's bed.

"So. What are you going to do now?" She asked. Another female voice joined in. 

"Yeah. Those senshi really whipped your asses that time." Bertie shook her head as Katzie appeared, followed by Prizma and Avery. It was Katzie who had spoken. Rajura growled. 

"You guys didn't stick around for too long, I noticed." This was directed more towards Prizma than Katzie. Katzie smirked, while Prizma frowned and Bertie and Avery went on smiling.

"Well, we knew big strong warlord types like you could handle them better than _we_ could." Bertie said in this totally syrupy voice. Anubis didn't move from his corner, but the corners of Rajura's mouth turned up slightly. Naaza sighed.

"Anyway, we need to figure out how to get those Senshi and Troopers out of our hair." Everyone nodded at this. Suddenly, Rajura fell back onto his bed, shuddering from a spasm of pain. 

"Damn senshi." He said under his breath. 

It was late, and the Troopers were still talking. They made the senshi go to bed early (actually, they didn't have to make Usagi go to bed), and the Troopers, along with Luna and Artemis, were up talking. Shin still wasn't 100%, but he refused to rest. 

"Just as well." Seiji had said. Now, Luna was doing one of those famous sighs of hers.

"I just don't know if we can win this one. I mean, they obviously are a pretty big challenge." Touma nodded. 

"Yeah. We're not used to dealing with those sisters any more than you guys are in dealing with the Warlords. Let's say we swap information?" Luna nodded.

"Hold on." Luna did one of those back flips and Ami's computer appeared. The Troopers gaped in surprise. 

"How-?" Touma started to ask but Luna held up a paw. 

"Never mind." Then, Luna started working the keyboard, and turned the small computer towards the Troopers. Touma studied it, stood, and walked out of the room. He returned a few minutes later with a small laptop and sat it facing Luna and Artemis. Each studied the other's information. Then Luna sat up. 

"It looks like these warlord's armors are based off of animals." Seiji nodded. 

"Yeah. We figured that out, like Rajura's is based off of a spider." Shou nodded. 

"Yeah. He pops up, hanging upside down like a giant bat or something." Just then, his stomach rumbled. 

"Shin.." Shou started, but Shin had already gotten up, and was heading to the kitchen, shaking his head. Ryo let out a little chuckle. 

"Does Usagi ever do that to Makoto?" Before Luna could answer, they heard something heavy bumping down the stairs. A few seconds later, they saw what it was. 

"Usagi?" Luna said, with a little start. Usagi looked tired...and hungry. 

"I want something to eat." She mumbled, not quite awake yet. Seiji stood up and went into the kitchen to tell Shin to cook for two. Usagi plopped into Seiji's empty seat. She let out this huge yawn and looked around at the assembled group. 

"Hey. That's Ami's computer." She said. 

"Like duh, Usagi!" Luna replied. Artemis stepped in before they got in a fight. 

"We're swapping info with the Troopers." Then, Usagi let out a high pitched wail. 

"INFO!!! I FORGOT TO STUDY FOR MISS H'S TEST!!!" Seiji poked his head out to see which smoke detector had gone off. When he saw it was Usagi, he quickly poked his head back into the kitchen. Luna smiled.

"Well, Usagi. You could do it now." she suggested. Usagi waved her hand.

"No way. I'm too hungry now. Eat first. Study later." Touma could now see why Usagi got 30s on her tests. 

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!! I'm SOOOOOO LATE!!" Need I tell you who that was? Luna winced. Then Minako chimed in. 

"ARTEMIS!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TIME IT WAS? NOW _I'M _ LATE TOO!!" That woke up Ami, Makoto, and Rei. all of them screaming at the top of their lungs. The Troopers were already up. Seiji's hand gripped the coffee mug so hard when Usagi screamed Shou thought he was going to break it. Then, they saw five brown, blue, black, gray, white and blonde blurs with a hint of red rush out the door. Touma laughed. "I never thought I'd see them run so fast." Shou laughed too. 

"Yes you did. Remember when Rajura first attacked them!" That made everyone laugh. 

"So you bonked on your test?" Makoto asked Usagi. Usagi nodded. 

"It was hard." she said. Ami smiled. 

"Don't worry. I'll help you study for your next one." Usagi perked up a little at this. Then, she saw that they were right in front of the Video Arcade. 

"Hey, wanna go in and play a few?" She asked Makoto and Ami. They both nodded and went inside. Usagi immediately sat down at the Sailor V. game and Makoto sat down at the Sailormoon game next to her. Usagi started playing. 

"Ha! Ha ha! Yes! I am SO good at this!" Usagi yelled..just before she died. 

"Oh Dammit!!" she yelled even louder. Makoto, on the other hand, was doing much better. She had already gotten to the top level. Ami was looking on with some amusement. If the Sailormoon game was any indicator, maybe Makoto would fare better as Sailormoon and Usagi as Sailorjupiter. But she didn't dare say _that_ to them. Then, Ami looked at her watch.

"Hey, Usagi, Makoto, shouldn't we be going to meet Rei and Minako at the temple now?" 

Makoto nodded and stood up, but Usagi kept on playing saying "I'll catch up with you, Ami. Go ahead." Makoto and Ami shrugged and walked out of the Arcade. Makoto shook her head. 

"She's going to be late." she said, and Ami nodded. 

"Yes. I know. But she's always late, and besides. If she didn't want to listen to Rei again, she should have left with us." Makoto, however, wasn't paying too close attention. As a matter of fact, she had spaced out. Ami waved a hand in front of Makoto's face. 

"Earth to Makoto!" Makoto snapped out of it, and smiled, slightly embarrassed. 

"Oh, hi!" she said, blushing. 

"Where were _you_?" Ami asked Makoto. Makoto shrugged in an offhand way. 

"Oh, nowhere in particular. Just thinking about something." Ami looked up at her. 

"About what?" Makoto shrugged again, but this time looked kinda embarrassed. 

"I was wondering if the Troopers would be meeting us at the temple." At this, Ami burst out into laughter.

"You mean you were wondering if _Shin_ would be at the temple." At this, Makoto burst into laughter too. 

"Yep! I guess that's about it!" They laughed together as they walked up the hill. When They got to the temple, Makoto and Ami were both happy to note that the Troopers were indeed there. Rei, who until now had been flirting with Ryo, looked up, saw there were only two of them, and sighed angrily.

"Where's Usagi?" she asked. Ami shrugged. 

"She wanted to continue playing Sailor V." Makoto nodded. 

"Really, Minako. You've got her hooked!" Minako shrugged, while Seiji (who had been flirting wildly with her) looked at her in surprise. 

"What does she mean, Minako?" Minako smiled up at him. 

"I used to be Sailor V. until I joined the other Senshi." The Troopers gaped at her in surprise. Seiji suddenly snapped out of it. 

"YOU?" he said, still obviously astonished. Minako nodded and flushed. Shou bounded over to them. 

"I LOVE your video game!!" Minako flushed harder and murmured her thanks. Seiji returned to flirting with her to make her feel better. Luna sighed.

"It might be a little while until Usagi comes." Ami shrugged. 

"In that case, I'll be off near the lake." Ami walked off, book in hand. Touma managed to slip away while the others weren't looking and he followed after Ami. He found her reading on the bench. He approached her soundlessly and read with her for a while, then he spoke. 

"I've finished the page two times, Ami. When are you going to turn the page?" Ami jumped, startled. 

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't hear you come up." Touma laughed and sat down next to her. 

"I know he said, and plucked the book out of her hands, examining it. He smiled. 

"I hear this is a good book." he said to her. She smiled, looking up at him, and she did something she had been afraid to do. She looked into his eyes...and she faltered. 

"Y-yes, so I've heard. I've been meaning to read it for a r-really long t-time..." He smiled, and she smiled wider. Next thing she knew, they were leaning towards each other. When their lips met, Ami felt a deep tingle go down her spine. Touma pulled away, smiling more broadly than she would have thought possible.

"That was cool." Ami nodded and smiled, unable to say anything. Touma took her hand and they kissed again, this time making it longer. Ami pulled away, red in the face. It was a good contrast with her blue hair. She gently took the book from Touma's hands. 

"Usagi must be here by now...they're probably wondering where we are." Touma stood up. 

"You're right. We'd better get back." Ami stood, and they walked back towards the temple, arm and arm. 

Shin looked up from Makoto's eyes (astonishing green eyes as he put it to himself) when Touma and Ami returned.._together_? When had _they_ snuck off? No matter. He'd grill Touma about the details later. Just then, Usagi bounded up the steps, trying to apologize for being late. 

But she didn't have the breath for it, so instead, it came out as "Sorry...late.....Sailor V..." Rei held out her hand. 

"Quit explaining, Usagi. We know why you're late. Let's get down to business." She turned to the Troopers. 

"You even been to a fire reading before?" They faltered. 

" A..Fire..Reading?" Seiji asked. Rei sighed. 

"I'll take that as a no. Follow me." She said, and herded them all into the temple.

"I am not pleased." Talpa said to the three kneeling warlords. They all nodded in acknowledgement. "What do you intend to do about it?" He said, sounding very much like Queen Beryl if you've ever heard her. Anubis dared to look up. 

"We know who the senshi are, my lord. If we can just use that to our advantage.." Talpa cut him off. 

"I already have. I have spoken to the Wiseman, and it was decided that our alliance shall be on a more solid basis. From now on, you are to work with Rubbeus and the four sisters." 

"Wonderful." Rajura muttered, soft enough so he thought Talpa would not hear him. He and Rubbeus had never really gotten along. At any rate, if Talpa overheard him, he gave no signs of doing so. Talpa made the sign and they all exited. Rajura flopped back onto the couch.

"Aw.."

"....DAMN!!!" Katzie screamed. After Avery had taken her fingers out of her ears, Rubbeus smiled slightly. 

"No, I'm not happy about it either, Katzie, but if we are to learn those Scout's real names and ultimately learn where that little brat is, then we must work with the Dynasty for the time being." Katzie started to object when Rubbeus put in "Wiseman's orders." Katzie still looked mad when she sat down at her mirror. Bertie, however, was smiling broadly. 

"I wouldn't mind working with the Dynasty." she said in a dreamy sort of way. Prizma and Avery laughed.

"You mean working with Rajura, don't you?" they asked her in unison, turning Bertie crimson. Even Rubbeus had to laugh. 

"Just remember Bertie, we're on serious business." Just then, Prizma gave a start as a figure clad in purple armor appeared hanging upside down in the middle of the chamber. Bertie's flush, which had been fading, flared up again. Rajura noticed it, though he gave no signs of doing so, and he chuckled inwardly. Prizma put her hands on her hips and huffed. 

"Well, Rajura, you didn't have to scare the pants off of me to make your entrance." Rajura chuckled and turned himself right side up.

"You never _had_ any pants on." He pointed out, making Katzie giggle a very little bit. Rajura turned to Rubbeus, and you could feel the atmosphere between them. 

"I have read up on Negaverse history," Rajura began. "and I have noted a situation similar to ours. The one of Kunzite and Prince Mamoru? In the words of your own hero, Kunzite, the only reason why I put up with you is because of Emperor Talpa's orders so I suggest you keep your mouth shut." Rubbeus gave a half-hearted chuckle.

"One mistake there. At that time, Kunzite was under the orders of Queen Beryl." Under his armor, Rajura grit his teeth. He hated smart asses like Rubbeus, though he was one himself. That was one of many reasons why they didn't get along. Bertie stepped in to keep them from getting too mad. 

"So, how often will we be working, together, Rajura?" she asked, breathlessly, causing her sisters to break out into smothered giggles. Rajura smiled to himself under his armor. 

"Well, that depends on how often we tangle with the senshi and those pathetic Troopers." Everyone could hear the amusement in his voice. Rubbeus snorted. 

"Well, since we have yet to take over the last Crystal point I located, maybe you two can work together since you are familiar with it, Bertie." Bertie nodded emphatically. Rajura nodded once. 

"Contact me when you are ready, Bertie." he told her, then he disappeared. Bertie was as flushed as if she had just run the 100 meter dash, five times. Her sisters, meanwhile, erupted into gales of laughter.

"Well, if he didn't know you liked him before, Bertie, he sure does now!!" Katzie laughed. Bertie turned hotly to her mirror and stepped through it. 

Anubis was laughing his head off. 

"Did you see the look on Bertie's face?" He asked Naaza, who was also laughing. Rajura turned somewhat amused to them. 

"Yes, yes. I'm aware that Bertie has a crush on me." Naaza laughed harder. 

"He's blushing!" Rajura scowled. 

"I am not!" he told them. Naaza laughed again. 

"I think he's actually turning red!" Rajura produced a dagger and hurled it at the sofa where Naaza was sitting. It struck the cushion on a slant just inches away from Naaza's leg. Naaza looked at it. 

"Maybe not.." Anubis was still laughing. 

"So what's it gonna be, Rajura? You gonna take Bertie?" Rajura snorted and turned away.

"YOU KISSED HER??" Shou asked in amazement. Touma nodded.

"Wow!" was all Seiji could manage. "I thought _I_ was supposed to be the flirt in the group!" Ryo nodded.

"You tryin to take his job?" By now, Touma was crimson, and he was pretty sorry he had told them.

"It just happened, guys. What's all the fuss about?" Shou's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. 

"What's all the fuss about??? You kissed Ami!!! That's what all the fuss is about!!!"

Touma shrugged. 

"It wasn't like it was a french kiss or anything. It was just a regular ol' kiss. Nothing more." Seiji laughed at this. 

"Man, I wish I could've been kissing Minako." Shin started cracking up. 

"Yeah, we've noticed _that_ Seiji." Shou smiled. 

"Yeah. You haven't stopped flirting with Minako since we met the Senshi!" Seiji shrugged in an offhand way. 

"Well, she's really cute.." Shou shook his head. 

"Not cuter than Usagi." Touma stepped forward before Seiji and Shou got into a fight. 

"Stop it, guys." He looked at his watch. 

"Aren't we supposed to be picking up the girls from school about now?" Seiji nodded. Together, the guys walked to Crossroads jr. High. There, they found Ami and Makoto waiting outside but no Usagi. When Touma saw Ami, he smiled broadly, and she returned the favor. Shou looked all around for Usagi. 

"Where's Usagi?" he asked aloud. This boy about Usagi's age popped up in front of him wearing these huge spiral glasses. 

"Oh Usagi?" He asked in a nasal voice. "She had to stay after school! Miss Haruna's really mad at her this time." 

"What'd she do? And, who are you?" The boy readjusted his huge spiral glasses. 

"My names Umino, and Usagi was disrupting the class. She forgot her lunch…again!" Shou seemed surprised. 

"Again?" Umino nodded. Ami stepped in. 

''Third time this week." She told them. 

"Meow!" 

"Rowr!" Shou looked down to see Luna and Artemis rubbing against their legs. Just then, a girl with shoulder length wavy brown hair put up like Minako's walked up to Umino.

"Hey, Dweeb Mistier! You promised to take me to the arcade today!" All the Troopers winced from her heavy Brooklyn accent. Umino nodded. 

"Okay Naru! Lets go!" Naru and Umino walked off to the arcade. Touma shook his head. 

"They're.. together?" Makoto nodded. 

"Amazing, isn't it?" Just then, a plainly downcast Usagi walked slowly out of the school. 

"Hey, Usagi!" Shou called. Usagi looked up. Ami smiled. 

"That's the third time this week. Silly." Luna walked up to her. At her side was Usagi's lunch. Usagi saw it, and started crying. 

"Luna, please. That IS my lunch..tell me I'm not hallucinating." Makoto smiled. 

"It's real Usagi." Usagi fell down to the floor, and hugged her lunch bag saying 

"Food. Lovely food. Mmm. Mmm." Shou laughed.

"I don't suppose we could share?" For the first time, Usagi looked angry with him. 

"NO!!" she shouted, and began eagerly devouring her food. Shou took a step back. After he did it, he saw it was the wisest thing to do as Usagi's food started escaping from her mouth going in all directions. Ami held up a wash cloth. 

"Usagi, slow up!" Makoto shook her head. "

She's as obsessed with food as..I don't know. As Queen Beryl was with conquering the Moon Kingdom." The Troopers looked at her strangely, and she remembered that they didn't know about the Silver Millennium or even the Moon Kingdom. Makoto sighed. Where to begin? she asked herself. Luna stepped up. 

"Well," she started. "Lets begin with the fact that 1000 years ago, there was a time called the Silver Millennium when all the planets were at peace. On our moon, there was a mighty kingdom, called the Moon Kingdom, ruled by a kind a beautiful Queen, Queen Selene. Queen Selene had a daughter. Princess Serenity. And.." 

"You mean the Usagi we see here?" Seiji asked, cutting Luna off. They all glanced down at Usagi, who was too busy eating to notice much. Luna nodded. 

"The very same. Now, The other senshi are also princesses of their respective planets. One day, an evil Queen, by the name of Queen Beryl showed up with her Negaverse and the Negaforce and attacked the moon kingdom, killing everyone on the kingdom except Queen Serenity, Artemis and I. Queen Serenity used the Crescent Moon Wand to send all of the children of the moon to earth 1000 years into the future, but she used up all of her energy doing it, so she died." Touma and Seiji were the only two who looked like they understood any of that. 

"Could ye paraphrase for us, Luna?" Shin asked her. Luna shook her head. 

"I _did_ paraphrase." Makoto shrugged. 

"The actual story is a whole lot longer and a lot more complicated than that." She told them. By now, Usagi had finished her lunch. She stood up. 

"Who's up for the Arcade?" She asked cheerfully. The Troopers all shook their heads. 

"We have to practice for our next fight." Ryo told them. Suddenly, a blast knocked them off their feet. They heard laughter, and looked up to see Bertie and Rajura appear laughing. Rajura looked down at them. 

"What better way to practice Ryo than to fight us?" He asked them. Makoto looked, and the next instant the Troopers were all in their pre-armors. They all transformed. Usagi held up her locket.

"Moon Crystal Power, Make UP!" Usagi waved her hand in front of it and the top disappeared revealing the Imperium Silver Crystal. A pink glare erupted from the crystal then Usagi put the locket in place, she twirled around twice and put up her arms as she grew wings and her body suit. Then she got her gloves, her boots, and her tiara grew from her moon birthmark with her barrettes and earrings following. Then she struck her pose. I won't describe Sailorjupiter's and Sailormercury's transformation because I have already. 

Before Sailormoon could say a word, Rajura said "I know you're Sailormoon, you don't have to tell me." Bertie smiled and directed a blast at the senshi. 

"YAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!!!" was Sailormoon dodging the blast. Ryo turned to Rajura. 

"FLARE UP NOW!!!!!!" Rajura easily dodged the attack. 

"I won't be caught a second time, Ronin." He told them. Bertie laughed. 

"We're going to get this crystal point!" she told them. Sailorjupiter shook her head. 

"You're not getting anything, Nega-Sleaze! Sparkling Wide Pressure!!" Bertie wasn't able to retreat in time and she fell to the ground. Rajura stared down at her stunned. He turned angrily to Sailorjupiter. He struck with his scythes. 

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!" he yelled. Sailorjupiter dodged Rajura..barely. She was left with a deep cut on her upper arm.

"Shabon Spray!!!" Rajura found himself enveloped in a thick fog. Mercury let out her breath. She ran over to the Troopers and the other two senshi, where Shin was anxiously examining Sailorjupiter's arm. "It's deep. How do ye feel?" He asked her. Sailorjupiter winced. "It hurts.." was all she could get out. Shin turned. He had been meaning to get Rajura back for hitting her. Now he had a motivation. By this time, the fog had dissipated. 

Before Rajura could react Shin let loose with "SUPER...WAVE... SMASHER!!" Rajura was thrown against a wall in a column of water. Rajura slumped to the ground. Shou held up his staff. 

"IRON ROCK CRUSHER!!!!" Rajura was sent flying again and when he landed his helmet had been blown off. Sailormoon stared down at him in awe. He's so cute! she thought. How could he be so evil? She thought about Nephrite, remembering that he too was evil and cute..for a time. Touma snorted.

"Well at least we know Rajura is a guy." he said. Good thing too, he thought. He couldn't have stood the thought of beating up on a girl like that. By this time, Bertie had awakened and had surveyed the damage. She screamed and appeared by Rajura's side. She looked into his face, and disappeared with him. The Troopers and Senshi had won this fight.


	3. Next tell me what's always the last thin...

A lesson in chance3

Ch. 3

Do you have the time,

To listen to me whine,

About nothing and everything I had once?

-Anyone know the name of the people who did this?

Rajura was not at all pleased. Those pathetic Troopers had beaten them yet _again_, and Bertie had had to help him leave. He decided to cheer himself up by going to see someone who was in a worse state than he was. 

Namely, "Hello, Sh'ten." Sh'ten glared over at Rajura, who was standing there with a smirk on his face. 

"What do you want?" Sh'ten asked, his voice full of anger and anguish. Rajura shrugged. 

"Oh nothing. Just came down to see a fellow Warlord, you know. Hospitality and all that shit." he told him. Sh'ten smiled despite himself. 

"You got your ass kicked again, didn't you?" Rajura's expression didn't change, but his voice was like steel wrapped in velvet. 

"Why is that your concern? If I were you, I'd do my best to try to find a way to get back on the Emperor's good side. Oh, and just so you know, he's still not too happy with you." Sh'ten scowled, then he let out a yell as he was pulled yet deeper into the pit. Rajura smiled to himself and turned to leave. 

Katzie was cracking up, not aware that Rajura had arrived.

"You had to help him get away??" she asked Bertie in disbelief. Bertie sat quietly on the couch and nodded solemnly. She knew Rajura was in a bad mood so she had been tying to make herself scarce around him. Bertie looked up to say something and turned white when she saw Rajura standing silently behind Katzie. Katzie was still laughing when she noticed Bertie's expression. 

"What's wrong with you?" Rajura behind her shrugged. 

"Maybe she just realized that your tutu went out with Bell bottoms?" he suggested. Katzie turned white because she knew Rajura had heard her laughing at him, then she turned red. She happened to be very fond of her tutu. 

"I can beat you, Warlord." Rajura laughed aloud. 

"I'd like to see you try." Prizma and Anubis both had to hold Katzie back when she lunged at him, for both Rajura's and Katzie's safety. Rajura walked over to the couch, and sat next to Bertie. She looked away, but he told her to look at him. 

"I'd like to thank you for helping me out back there." He told her and she blushed. He smiled to himself. It sure didn't take alot to make Bertie happy, he thought to himself. Then he thought that it was made easier that it was HIM praising her. He chuckled to himself. Anubis, meanwhile, had slunk back into his dark little corner, complaining about how light it was. Naaza shook his head. 

"It's always too light for you, Anubis." he told him. Anubis shrugged. 

"Can I help it if I despise light?" Prizma and Avery appeared shocked.

"How can you say that?" 

"Really!" Bertie chimed in. "How could we put on our makeup if we had no light to see by?" Rajura chuckled. 

"Yes, that's right! I forgot! You sisters love nothing more than to shop." Katzie shrugged. 

"Shopping's fun. I don't know a single woman who _doesn't_ like to shop." Her sisters nodded in agreement. The warlords howled with laughter. 

"Well," Naaza said through his laughter "I don't know a single man who _does_!" The sisters shook their heads. 

"Men." Prizma said to herself and the other sisters nodded solemnly, making the warlords laugh harder. 

"Anyway," Katzie continued. "We had a little argument among ourselves earlier." She turned to the now chuckling warlords. "Which of us is the prettiest?" The warlords immediately stopped any trace of laughter they had left and suddenly found they had something extremely important to look at. Anubis found a little place in his corner where the paint had been chipped and started to pick at it. Naaza hastily picked up a magazine and began reading an article on Barney. Rajura, meanwhile found the threads in the couch of extreme interest. Avery shook her head.

"Well if that isn't typical." Bertie turned hotly to Rajura. 

"Really. You can joke about the senshi's short skirts but you can't say which of us is the prettiest?" she asked. Rajura said nothing and continued examining the couch. Katzie stood. 

"Bullshit, guys. C'mon, we want answers." Prizma nodded. 

"We promise we won't get mad." Rajura shook his head. 

"Women always say that, then when you don't pick them.." Anubis nodded and began playing taps on an imaginary horn. 

"We want to know! C'mon, tell us! Who's the prettiest?" The five guys stood examining their fingernails or the clouds in the sky or the ants scurrying on the ground in the temple. Rei tapped her foot. Makoto sighed. She knew from experience just how stubborn men could be. She glanced down at her bandaged arm, then up at Shin. Shin was looking off into space. Usagi threw up her hands in defeat. 

"Fine, since you won't tell us, how about we tell YOU who we think is the most handsome?" The Troopers smiled and prepared themselves for this. Makoto went first. 

"Well..." she said, blushing hard. "In my opinion, Shin really is the cutest." Shin blushed and tried not to smile. He didn't get far with that. Ami shook her head. 

"I'd have to say Touma." all of the Troopers smiled. They expected that one. 

"Well," Usagi began, and Shou prepared himself for her vote of approval. "Actually, I like someone else other than the Troopers." Shou looked as if he had been shot. The senshi nodded. 

"WHO??" Shou asked. Usagi shrugged. 

"You don't know him. His name's Mamoru." Shou started. Mamoru. Where had he heard that name before? OF COURSE!! Mamoru was that guy they had met outside of Usagi's school. Shou snorted, upset that she would pick that playboy over him. 

"What's he got that I haven't got?" He asked her. Usagi had stars in her eyes. 

"Roses and a black tuxedo with a cape." she said dreamily. Shou rolled his eyes. 

"You mean that Tuxedo Kamen guy?" Usagi blushed, and realized she had inadvertently given away Mamoru's secret. Minako stepped in. 

"They're boyfriend and girlfriend." Usagi shook her head and looked downcast. "Not anymore." she said quietly. Shou shook his head. He had thought Usagi liked him, and now.. He sighed. He should have known Usagi didn't like him. Oh well, he thought. Plenty of other girls. Seiji now looked doubtful. He had been sure Minako would pick him, but now.. 

"Seiji is." Minako said and Seiji let out an audible sigh of relief. Rei shrugged. 

"Honestly, I'd have to say Ryo." Suddenly, Rei heard a voice drift out from the back of the temple. 

"HEY, REI!!" Rei turned red. 

"Chad's back!" she said in a squeak. Ryo looked confused. 

"Who's Chad?" Ami shook her head. Chad had been gone for a month at a rock festival or something in America. It looked as if he had returned early. Ryo looked up from Rei as a boy about his age stepped out into the sunlight wearing an outfit much like Rei's except his pants were a light blue. His bangs were incredibly long, Ryo noted. So long in fact you could hardly see his eyes. 

"Whoa, I didn't know you had company, Rei." He said in a punk rocker type voice as he surveyed the Troopers. The Senshi waved. 

"Hi, Chad." They said in unison. He smiled and waved, then he noted Makoto's bandaged arm. 

"Whoa, Mako-chan. What happened to you?" He asked. Makoto shrugged. 

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it. How was the festival?" Chad did a thumbs up sign. 

"TOTALLY RIGHTEOUS!!" he told them. Ryo stepped up. 

"You like rock music?" Chad nodded.

"I sure do. I'm actually a rock singer." Ryo stared at him in disbelief. 

"No way!" he said. Chad nodded. 

"Yep! Want to hear me sing?" Rei stepped in rather quickly. 

"No, no, that won't be necessary, Chad. Glad you're back, bye!" she said, pushing him back through the door from whence he came. Ryo laughed a little. 

"Why didn't you let him sing?" Rei winced. 

"Because he can't." Ryo smiled and shook his head. That sounded like the Rei he knew all right.

"PLEASE, EMPEROR!!!" Sh'ten yelled in anguish. He looked up as Talpa appeared. 

"What do you want?" he asked. 

"To beg for another chance. I know I can defeat those senshi!! I know it! Just PLEASE give me another chance." Emperor Talpa seemed to consider it for a second, then Sh'ten found that he was free. Sh'ten smiled and bowed. 

"Thank you, Emperor. You will not regret it." 

"I'd better not." Talpa told him. Sh'ten smiled to himself. Boy, are Rajura and Anubis going to be pissed about this he thought to himself gleefully.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Anubis asked Sh'ten as he entered the room. Rajura looked up, a look of scorn on his face. Sh'ten shrugged. 

"Emperor Talpa is giving me another chance." he told him. Rajura shook his head.

"How'd you manage THAT?" Sh'ten smiled at him. 

"You told me to get on the Emperor's good side." Rajura's scowl deepened. Anubis stepped out of his corner and strode directly up to Sh'ten. 

"If you cause me one ounce of trouble in my new plan, I swear I'll put you in the pits myself!!" Sh'ten looked Anubis dead in the eye. 

"I'm not afraid of you Scar." Anubis seemed nearly on the verge of flooring Sh'ten when Rubbeus appeared. Always quick to size up any situation, Rubbeus stepped in between Anubis and Sh'ten. 

"Now, now, Anubis," Rubbeus started. 

"No fighting here. Save that energy for the real fight. You're going to need it." Anubis relaxed and turned away. Bertie appeared next to Rajura, making him jump. 

"Damn, Bertie! I wish you wouldn't do that." Bertie smiled. 

"Well, just goes to show you, you can't surprise and trick everyone!" Rajura smiled.

"Oh yeah?" Then he planted a kiss on Bertie. While Bertie sat there flushed, Rajura disappeared. Then, he reappeared across the room, where he had been since the moment Bertie appeared. He smiled. 

"Who tricks who around here?" Bertie smiled. 

"Okay, okay, I'll admit, you got me. BUT.." she added with a big smile. "It IS the thought that counts." Rajura snorted. Naaza appeared, shaking his head. He smiled at Rajura. 

"She's right, you know." Rajura turned to him. 

"Don't make me bring the dagger back out." Naaza backed off. Then he saw Sh'ten, and he scowled. Rubbeus stepped into the middle of the floor. 

"I have a plan, dear friends, that will put those Troopers and those senshi under our complete control." He told everyone. Everyone then leaned in to hear their part in this glorious plan. Once Rubbeus was through, everyone was smiling. Rubbeus had thought this through beautifully. Everyone was satisfied, and the Troopers and Senshi didn't have a chance.


	4. Is anyone getting winded yet?

A lesson in chance4

Ch. 4

Somewhere some villain is scheming,

But his number is up.

3-2-1

-Darkwing Duck! (Where's there's trouble you call D.W.!)

Makoto stared at Shin as she watched him practice. Her arm still wasn't very good, so she couldn't. But she stared at him in awe. He's so strong!! she thought. And he's so cute.. She remembered what little Touma and Ami had chosen to tell about their kiss, but that little was of great interest. Makoto hadn't been kissed since..well, she didn't want to think about Freddy right now. All she wanted to think about was Shin. 

She smiled at him and sighed dreamily. He glanced at her, and smiled back. He really liked her, and he knew she liked him. He looked up at her. 

"Are ye sure ye wouldn't like to spar with me?" he asked, his British accent ringing clear in the morning air. Makoto smiled and shook her head. 

"No thanks. My arm still hurts too much." Shin walked up to her, and put a hand gently on her arm. He looked into her eyes and smiled again. 

"It's still giving ye trouble? Gee, that must've been deeper than I thought." Makoto blushed and shrugged. He leaned in closer to her face, and their lips were about to meet when 

"HEY, MAKO-CHAN!!!" Shin jumped about three feet in the air and stood there, blushing. A young girl with pink hair put up like Usagi's was standing there. She had a floating toy with her. Makoto smiled, very red. 

"Oh, hi Chibiusa. When you'd get here?" "

When you two were about to kiss. Who is he, anyway?" Makoto turned even redder. 

"This is my friend, Shin." 

"Your _friend_?" Chibiusa asked. "You sure you didn't mean to put the word _boy_ in front of that?" Makoto balled up a fist. 

"Don't go telling anyone else that, or you're dog food. You get what I'm saying Chibiusa?" Chibiusa shrugged. 

"Sure, I get it. I guess I'd better go so you guys can complete your kiss." Chibiusa smiled and ran off. Makoto turned to Shin. 

"Sorry about that. She can be that way sometimes." Shin smiled. 

"Yes, so I see." After that, there followed an awkward silence as each wanted to but not daring for fear they would be seen. 

Finally Shin said "The hell with being seen." and he pulled Makoto into a deep french kiss.

Chibiusa ran up the steps to the temple. She wouldn't tell. She had told Makoto she wouldn't. But, boy, the girls were going to burst when they heard about this!! Chibiusa looked around, and saw Chad sitting on the ledge.

"Oh, hi Chibiusa!" he called when he had spotted her. 

"The girls are out by the lake with some friends of theirs." Chibiusa thanked him and ran off in the direction of the lake. She could tell when she was getting close by the braying of Usagi. Chibiusa poked her head out from behind a tree, and smiled. Luna saw her and immediately fell silent, prompting the Senshi and Troopers to look around. Usagi smiled. 

"Oh, hi, Chibiusa. I didn't hear you come up." 

"Yeah, I know. I've been doing that all day. I even sneaked up on Makoto today." Touma raised an eyebrow. 

"Was she with Shin?" Chibiusa shrugged. 

"I forgot his name. All I know is that he was wearing this light blue armor and he was about to..." at this Chibiusa clamped her mouth shut. Seiji narrowed his eyes. 

"About to what, Chibiusa?" Chibiusa shook her head. 

"Nothing!" Minako walked up to Chibiusa. 

"Chibiusa, what were Shin and Makoto doing?" 

"I promised not to tell." Chibiusa whimpered. 

"You can tell us." Minako coaxed. "C'mon, whisper it in my ear." Chibiusa nodded and whispered it into Minako's ear. When Minako straightened back up, she was smiling from ear to ear. 

"Thank you, Chibiusa." Chibiusa nodded and ran off. 

"What were they about to do?" Seiji asked. Minako smiled wider. 

"Kiss." she whispered. Seiji started to grin. 

"Why is everyone taking my job from me?" Minako shrugged. 

"I don't know. Maybe you need to flirt more?" Seiji's grin grew wider as he snatched Minako by the waist. 

"Okay. Will do."

Rajura watched Shin and Makoto as they kissed. He smiled with satisfaction as he noted that Makoto's arm was still bandaged. It was time to put their plan into action, and for that, they needed bait. He was thinking of using Makoto. She would serve their purposes beautifully. He watched as Makoto and Shin both finally came up for some air. It was then he attacked. Even though Shin was in his armor, Rajura proved to be too fast for him and he soon had him ensnared in a web, He took Makoto out of the web, and smiled evilly to Shin. 

"If you don't mind, I need to borrow your girlfriend for a little while." He told him, and with that he left Shin entangled hanging about five feet off the ground.

Sh'ten grinned as Rajura appeared with a struggling Makoto. 

"It seems you've done it after all." Sh'ten told him. 

"Shut the hell up and help me tie her down!" Rajura barked at Sh'ten, who hastened to obey. Makoto was spewing curses. 

"LET ME GO, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" she shouted, prompting Rajura to find a rag and thrust it into her mouth. 

"Shut up." he told her. Makoto glared at him. Anubis appeared, shaking his head. 

"Why'd you have to go and pick the shrew?" Rajura shrugged and smiled. 

"Everyone in the group likes her, and I had a witness that couldn't do a thing about it." Anubis shook his head again. 

"Thank goodness for gags." he said. Bertie appeared. 

"Really. I could hear her in my room." Rajura smiled warily at her. 

"Well, Bertie, we've got our bait. Is the hook ready?" Bertie smiled. 

"Ready and waiting." Rubbeus appeared. He glanced at Makoto. 

"I see you've done something right for a change." He said to Rajura. Rajura growled. 

"You want a better bait, YOU go get it." Rubbeus shook his head. 

"I'm far above that." Rajura branded one of his scythes. 

"I'll show you who's above WHO here, you.." Bertie stepped in front of Rajura just before he attacked. 

"HOLD IT, big fella. You just relax, 'kay?" Rajura put his scythe back and sat down, still bristling. Katzie appeared next to Rajura. 

"We can't have you two fighting and risk hurting our friend here." At this, Katzie gestured to Makoto who looked like she had calmed somewhat. Anubis walked over to her. 

"If we take the gag off, will you scream?" Makoto shook her head, and Anubis took the rag out of her mouth. Makoto took a deep breath, and sat there, staring at her captors. Then she shook her head. 

"What do you want with me?" She asked. Sh'ten smiled. 

"Oh, if we told you that, than we'd really have to kill you." Makoto paled and shut her mouth tightly. Rajura turned to Rubbeus. 

"Do we need anyone else? It seems to me that Minako and Ami would also help our purpose." Rubbeus thought on it. 

"Yes, we can get them as well, but it'll have to be more than just you since Shin has most certainly told the others by now." Rajura nodded, and turned to Bertie and Anubis. 

"Would you two like to come along?" Both nodded and all three disappeared

. 

Shin held his head as Ami and Rei tried to console him. 

"It wasn't your fault, Shin." Rei told him for the thousandth time, but Shin only shook his head. 

"I was even in me armor!" he told them, his accent becoming ever stronger. 

"I should have been able to stop him." Touma shook his head. 

"You had no way of knowing, Shin. C'mon. The important thing now is to get her back." Shin nodded. He knew Touma was right, but he still felt very guilty. Ryo stood up. 

"I guess we have to make a plan now, guys. What'll it be?" The rest of the guys shrugged. 

"I dunno." Shou said. "How about we talk about it over lunch?" Usagi nodded. 

"I'm with Shou." Luna sighed. 

"Makoto is probably being tortured someplace, Usagi, and all you can think about is lunch?" Rei asked her in mounting anger. Usagi turned hotly on her. 

"I'd like to see YOU mount a rescue without any food!!" 

Usagi and Rei started arguing when a male voice called out "ENOUGH, YOU TWO!!" Usagi looked back and blushed. 

"Oh, hi Mamoru.." she said. Mamoru looked around at everyone. 

"I heard everything." he announced out loud, then he turned to Shin. "And Touma's right. You have no reason to feel guilty. None of us would have been able to stop him. The question is now, how do we get Makoto out of there?" Shou shrugged. 

"We've never found a way into the Dynasty before." Ami appeared to be thinking. 

"That may be, but we HAVE found a way into the Negaverse before. Twice, remember?" Rei perked up.

"That's right! The starlight tower, and the warphole!!" Mamoru nodded. 

"Since it was Beryl who established that empire, things should still be the same way I remember them." Touma raised an eyebrow. 

"Huh?" Mamoru appeared to look embarrassed. 

"I was brainwashed into working for the Negaverse." Touma nodded. 

"Well, it looks like that's the route we'll take." Suddenly, Seiji checked himself, and everyone turned to look at him. At the same time, Rei closed her eyes. 

"I feel evil is near.." she whispered. Seiji nodded.

"It feels like...RAJURA!!!" at the exact time he said Rajura, Rajura actually appeared. Shin stood up so fast, he almost fell. Rajura snickered. 

"Nice to see you again, Shin." Shin grit his teeth. Mamoru had slipped away, unnoticed. Usagi, Rei, Minako and Ami transformed. Rajura laughed. 

"Your transformation makes no difference for what I've come for!!" Touma, having now transformed, strung his bow and aimed it at Rajura. 

"Whatever you've come for, you aren't going to get. We want Makoto back." Rajura laughed aloud. 

"One, you underestimate me and that's dangerous. Two, I ALWAYS get what I want." With that, Bertie appeared behind Sailormercury and grabbed her by the neck.

"You're coming with me, Scout!!" Sailormercury was about to reply when Bertie suddenly loosened her grip. Next, she heard a thwock! and she saw that a rose had cut Rajura's path short. Bertie looked up in anger. 

"Tuxedo Kamen!! should have known YOU'D be near by." Tuxedo Kamen smiled and jumped down next to Sailormoon. Rajura appeared and somehow knocked Sailorvenus out so that now he was carrying her. Seiji turned in rage on him. 

"LET HER GO!!!" he yelled. Rajura laughed. 

"You really think I'm going to because you want me to?" Bertie latched on to Sailormercury again, and laughed. 

"Let's go, Rajura!!" Rajura nodded, and called out 

"ANUBIS!!! COVER US!!" Anubis appeared, and then he was swallowed up in complete darkness. When it lifted, there was a warphole open, evidently inviting them in. Everyone stared at it before anyone spoke. 

"I guess we have to go in and get them." Touma said. Tuxedo Kamen nodded. 

"That's exactly what they want us to do." He said. Sailormars and Sailormoon nodded. Luna looked into the warphole and shuddered. 

"You guys sure you want to go in?" 

"We HAVE to!!" Sailormoon told her. "We've just gotta get Jupiter and Venus and Mercury back!!" Everyone knew she was right. But none of them dared say that they were unsure of what would be waiting for them on the other side of the black void.


	5. Things get...interesting.

A lesson in chance5

Ch. 5

Little Bunny Frou-Frou

Hopping through the forest,

Snatching up the field mice

And bopping them on the head. 

-Don't ask me why. I dunno. Blame my friend Brittany. 

Rubbeus was smiling. His plan was going perfectly. They had the bait, and the Troopers and Senshi couldn't POSSIBLY beat them on their own turf. He decided to check in on his "guests" As he walked up, he saw that Rajura and Anubis were already there jeering at them. Makoto aimed a kick at Rajura. It was a good aim. It hit him in the side of the head. 

"Let us go and THEN let's see you jeer at us!!" she shouted. Anubis hit her across the face. 

"Shut the fuck up!!" he told her. 

"We'll never shut up! The senshi will always prevail!!" Ami shouted desperately. Rajura looked up and laughed. 

"I don't think you three fully comprehend where you are." Minako snorted. 

"Oh, we know where we are, all right. We know we're in the hands of the most vile people in the universe!!" Rubbeus let out a little chuckle. 

"Vile? I don't think so." He walked up and looked Minako square in the face. 

"We're not vile. We just need to get what we need, and that is you guys out of the way. If you joined us, on the other hand..." Makoto aimed a kick at Rubbeus, who dodged it. 

"Think about it." he told them. "You three could be goddesses. Ruling wherever you wanted to. You'd have unlimited powers and respect." 

"UNDER AN EVIL RULE!!! NO THANKS!!!" all three shouted in unison. Rubbeus smiled. 

"You senshi are so sure of yourselves for all your lofty truth and justice. Look where it's gotten you. Captured with US the free ones." Makoto spit at him. Rubbeus shrugged.

"Suit yourself. It is an offer that will only be offered to you once. Think it over carefully." With that, he turned to leave.

Sailormoon shivered. 

"Why's it so cold here?" Tuxedo Kamen held her close. 

"Don't worry. It should get warmer soon once the effects of the warphole wear off." Suddenly, Sailormars stopped. 

"I'm getting serious nega-vibes. Not the ones all around us, either." Suddenly, Prizma and Avery appeared, smiling. 

"Hello, SENSHI." Prizma said smirking. Sailormars checked herself. 

"What do you want?" Avery shrugged. 

"Just welcoming you to our domain. Oh, and a couple of things. You will NOT find it easy to find your friends. Everyone here is your enemy." Touma snorted. 

"We KNOW that." Prizma and Avery laughed. 

"Just as long as you know." Prizma giggled. "OH!! And there is one more thing. There is a welcome wagon on the way. You'd better prepare yourselves." The two girls disappeared laughing. Shin grit his teeth. 

"Looks like we've got our work cut out for us." Sailormars sighed. 

"If we had Mercury's computer, we'd be through this in no time." Luna looked up at her. 

"True, but maybe we can take an educated guess. Let's see," at this, Luna closed her eyes a second. "Sailormars, Seiji, I want you two to see where you get the strongest vibes from. From which direction?" Both appeared to concentrate and then, in unison, they pointed to their lefts. 

"Then that's the way we'll head." Luna said, and she set off in that direction, with everyone following.

Sh'ten appeared in front of the three girls, chuckling. Minako looked at him. 

"And what's so funny?" she asked. Sh'ten smiled up at the three of them. 

"Rajura is downstairs cursing because the kick Makoto aimed hit him right in the temple." Ami became concerned despite herself. 

"Oh, I hope he's all right!!" Sh'ten nodded. 

"He's had worse. Anyway, I find it funny whenever Rajura is mad about something, but I came up here to warn you all. Rajura is very mad with you. It's not good to incur his wrath." Makoto snorted. 

"Wrath? He'll see wrath if I ever get my hands on him!!" Sh'ten smiled in a way that seemed almost like pity. 

"He's especially mad at _you_ in particular, Makoto. I'd be careful." Makoto snorted again, and Sh'ten disappeared. Makoto sighed to herself. 

"What do you think they'll do to me?" she asked. The other two girls shook their heads. 

"I dunno." Minako told her. 

"Whatever it'll be, I'm sure Rajura will make sure it hurts." Makoto grit her teeth and braced herself for when Rajura would come barging in. She didn't have long to brace. Rajura appeared and hit her savagely across the mouth. Even though Makoto couldn't touch the spot, she knew by the warm sticky fluid that was now seeping from the corners of her mouth that she was bleeding. She shook her head.

"Your temple still hurt, Rajura?" she managed to ask. Anubis appeared, and held back Rajura's next blow. 

"We need them in good condition. It's no good if you hit on this one." Rajura snorted. Anubis quietly treated the spot where Makoto had been injured. 

"It's show time." Anubis said to Rajura, and Rajura smiled. He was going to enjoy this, and Makoto herself was going to help them. Suddenly, Makoto found herself in a Sailorjupiter costume. Immediately, she tried to free them all. 

"Supreme Thunder!!" she yelled, but it had no effect. Then, Makoto, Minako and Ami were all hit with the same charge of electricity that the Dynasty was throwing back at them. 

Shin looked helplessly as he watched Makoto, Ami and Minako being charged with electricity. He looked around, and saw that Seiji was trying to watch with an air of detachment, and not succeeding very well. Shin sighed. At least they knew they were heading in the right direction. Hang in there, Makoto. he thought. We'll get you out of there, so help me. He turned to Seiji. 

"Let's get over there and get them before they do anymore damage!!!" Seiji nodded. Sailormars and Sailormoon were still staring at their comrades.

"I hope they'll be okay." Sailormoon whispered. Touma shook his head. 

"I doubt it. They Dynasty doesn't treat it's prisoners nicely." Ryo sighed. 

"All the more reason we've got to get them." Tuxedo mask nodded, and led the way.

Ami woke up to the sound of two males arguing. She looked up and saw that it was Rajura and Sh'ten. Didn't Rajura get along with _anyone_? She listened. 

"You were in my way!!!" Sh'ten yelled. Rajura snorted. 

"If I hadn't been, you would have been more hurt than you are now!!" Sh'ten shook his head. 

"I could have handled that." 

"At fifteen million KPH? I don't think so!!" 

"Uh, excuse me." Ami said quietly, and both warlords turned to look at her. 

"Yes?" Rajura asked. Ami looked at him. 

"What was going to hit Sh'ten at fifteen Million KPH?" Rajura smiled warily. 

"We were training, and a bolt of lightning and a couple of bullets were heading for him. I pushed the fool out of the way and he was only grazed. I was the one who got hit." Ami shook her head. 

"Rajura is right. You probably owe your life to him." Rajura smiled in triumph while Sh'ten stamped off. 

Rajura looked curiously at Ami. 

"Why'd you defend me?" Ami smiled. 

"You were the one in the right. I just told the truth." Minako, who had evidently waken up, chimed in. 

"We're always just and fair. Senshi never lie." Rajura shook his head. 

"I bet." he said, laughing, and he disappeared.

Touma stared at the now rising castle in the distance. 

"That's gotta be Talpa's castle." He said. Tuxedo Kamen nodded. 

"Yeah, but there's something bothering me." Seiji turned to him. 

"What? Everything about this place is bothering me." Tuxedo Kamen shrugged. 

"Well, it's just that Prizma and Avery said that there would be someone to meet us, but so far we've seen no one. Sailormoon appeared to think on this revelation a moment. 

"Hey, you're right." she said. 

"Then, they were lying?" Shou's eyes grew wide. 

"Uh..guys?" he said, his voice cracking. Tuxedo Kamen turned to him. 

"What is it, Shou?" Shou pointed to the rise and Tuxedo Kamen turned pale. Naaza and Sh'ten were riding out on horses with a bunch of Dynasty thugs behind them. Touma armed his bow. 

"Speak of the devil.." he muttered, and Ryo smiled ruefully at Mamoru. 

"Had to go and mention that, didn't ya?" he asked. Tuxedo Kamen smiled back and whipped out a rose. Naaza charged, sword upraised. He struck at Seiji, who warded off the blow with his own sword. Touma let an arrow loose at Sh'ten' side. Sh'ten saw it, however, and deflected it. Sailormars started to get angry, and both Sailormoon and Tuxedo Kamen saw the imminent eruption. Sailormoon and Tuxedo Kamen exchanged glances, then backed everyone away from her. Sailormars, however, was already starting to let loose. 

"Burning Mandala!!" Sh'ten' horse went crazed when it saw the fire hurtling towards it and it threw it's rider to the ground. Shou held up his staff. 

"IRON ROCK CRUSHER!!!" he yelled, and he sent Sh'ten flying. Naaza watched Sh'ten as he flew over his head, then he charged at Sailormars. She dodged it, and took out a charm. 

"Akuryo Taisan!!" she threw it at Naaza's face and there it struck, leaving Naaza unable to move. 

"Fire Soul!!!!" 

"FLARE UP...NOW!!!" both Sailormars and Ryo shouted at the same time, burning both horse and rider, leaving the horse barely able to turn ass and get out of there. Naaza fell off, unable to move from the pain and the charm, which was still working. Sailormoon stepped forward, scepter raised, but Tuxedo Kamen held her back. 

"Let him be. He won't bother us for the moment." he told her. She stared down at Naaza and nodded. They turned back towards the castle and continued to walk. 

Rubbeus glared angrily at the image of the Troopers and the Senshi. He sighed. He hadn't been expecting them to get past the paddy wagon so soon. Now their plan had to take a gigantic leap to keep on schedule. Katzie appeared next to him. 

"You gonna make the offer again?" Rubbeus smiled. 

"I have to. Besides, we have Rajura. Remember?" They both smiled and disappeared. They reappeared in front of Makoto, Minako and Ami. 

"I'm here to hear your final word on my offer." he told them. Ami shook her head. 

"No thanks!! We don't want to rule with you!!" Rubbeus shrugged. 

"If not with me, Ami, then how about with Touma?" Ami stared at him as if she had been shot. 

"Yes, Touma's with us, now. He's very anxious to see you." Ami shook her head. 

"You're LYING!!!" Makoto shouted. Rubbeus smiled ruefully and shook his head. 

"No, I'm not Makoto. Shin's with us too. As is Seiji." he said, glancing at Minako. They all stared at him. 

"Don't believe us?" Katzie asked. "See for yourself. Touma! Shin! Seiji!" Just then, three figures entered the room. Makoto drew in a breath. He _looked_ like her Shin, but _was_ he? 

"Shin...?" Makoto ventured. "Shin" smiled and walked up to her, kissing her solemnly. "It's me, Makoto." he said. Makoto shook her head.

"No...it can't be." Touma smiled. 

"It is, Makoto. The Dynasty's going to win anyway. We're just joining the winning team." Ami stared at him. 

"You told me that you hated the Dynasty, Touma. What happened to _that_?" He shrugged. 

"Opinions change." Seiji looked at Minako. 

"Emperor Talpa has promised us to rule wherever we want. We want you three by our sides." They stared at them, realizing the awful choice they would have to make.


	6. We're getting close...

A lesson in chance6

Ch. 6

With the eyes closed,

The mind has a perfect view.

-Key the Medal Idol theme song

Touma looked up at the gigantic castle in front of him. In there were probably hundreds of rooms, any one of which might hold the girls. But they'd have to start from the bottom up. Ryo sighed. 

"How're we going to get in?" Sailormoon nodded. 

"Yeah. Usually that's Jupiter's job....oh! Sorry, Shin!!" This so said because Sailormoon saw the look on Shin's face when she mentioned Sailorjupiter. Seiji smiled a little. 

"You need lightning to get in? I'll give it to you. THUNDER.....BOLT......CUT!!!" When the dust cleared, everyone found themselves staring into a dark hole. 

"Reminds me of the Doom Tree." Sailormars muttered. Prizma and Katzie appeared in front of the girls, laughing their fool heads off. 

"Don't you just love it when they have no chance?" Prizma asked. Katzie nodded and smirked. Touma grit his teeth. 

"We're not beat yet, sisters." Katzie grinned. 

"Oh really? Well, let's see just how you deal with surprise." Suddenly, they all found themselves in a battlefield confronted by the four generals. Sailormoon drew in her breath. Kunzite smirked. 

"Well well, looks like we meet again, senshi." Sailormars grimaced. 

"We'll take you out again. Just you watch!" Zoisite laughed. 

"I'd like to see that." Tuxedo Kamen smiled a little. 

"Be careful what you wish for, Zoisite!" he yelled, throwing a rose at Zoisite's face. She dodged it and sent a blast of rose pedals at Tuxedo Kamen. He jumped over them, only to be attacked by Jedite. Nephrite produced a sword, and lunged at Ryo, who held him off with his own swords. Kunzite was keeping Shin and Shou busy, while Seiji and Touma were helping out the senshi. Tuxedo Kamen and Ryo exchanged glances. This didn't look good.

Rubbeus grinned. 

"You have to make a choice girls. What's it gonna be?" Minako stared at the person in front of her. 

"I-I'm sorry...Seiji...I can't." Makoto and Ami nodded sadly. Rubbeus shook his head. 

"You won't rule with these three? The ones you love?" Ami was about to spit out that she didn't love Touma when she realized with a shocking realization that she did. She was in love with Touma. She looked over at Makoto and saw that she was thinking the exact same thing..and she was starting to look like she was going to change her mind. Ami sighed. 

"I-I don't know..." she sighed. If only she could get at her visor, then she'd know if this were really Touma. Then she had an idea. 

"If these men are who you say they are, let me verify it. Give me freedom of hands and my visor and computer." Rubbeus turned a little pale. 

"Uh..no. We can't. You'll just have to take our word for it." Ami smiled. 

"Ha! They aren't real! They're illusions!!" Ami shouted. 

"No way am I ruling with you!!" 

"But Ami, how can you be sure?" Makoto asked worriedly. Ami looked over at her. 

"Because, if they were real, Rubbeus would have no problem with me checking them out. Don't you see? They're trying to trick us." Makoto thought on it and realized Ami was right. 

"Count me out!!" Makoto yelled. Minako nodded. Rubbeus' expression changed from proud arrogance to hatred. He turned angrily on Ami so fast that not even Katzie could stop him. He hit Ami so hard it knocked her unconscious. 

"Ami!!" Minako and Makoto yelled in unison. Makoto stared after Rubbeus as he turned and stormed out. Katzie went over to Makoto. 

"I'm almost sorry that had to happen. Sometimes she can be too smart for her own good, huh?" Makoto sighed. 

"I'm glad she said something, all the same." Katzie shook her head and headed out.

Sailormars closed her eyes. She had to concentrate. "Akuryo Taisan!!" She threw the slip of paper at Zoisite, rendering her motionless. 

"Burning MANDALA!!!!" Zoisite wailed in pain as she dissipated and disappeared. Touma stared at her. 

"Nice job, Mars." Mars smiled. 

"Thanks." she answered before being snatched out of the way of an attack by Ryo. He held her close. 

"Don't leave my side. It's dangerous." She smiled at him. 

"Why Ryo, I didn't know you cared." she told him, making him blush. Jedite sneered. 

"Oh, how sweet. But I think it's time to separate the two lovebirds!!" As he swooped in for the attack, he was cut off by Shin's trident blast. 

"Don't ye dare touch them!" he told Jedite. Jedite smiled. 

"And who's going to stop me?" Sailormoon, Tuxedo Kamen, and Touma stepped up beside Shin. 

"US!!" they chorused. Nephrite smirked to Kunzite. 

"Look, how cute! They're banding together" Kunzite laughed. 

"Little good it'll do them." he told Nephrite. They laughed and joined Jedite. Sailormoon took off her tiara. 

"Hope it works." she murmured. Tuxedo Kamen glanced at her. 

"It better." he said. 

"Moon Tiara Action!!" she yelled, throwing her tiara. To her dismay, Nephrite hit it back to her. 

"My tiara!!" she yelled, catching it. "

It doesn't have enough power!" 

"ARROW SHOCK WAVE!!!" Touma yelled, almost hitting Nephrite dead on. Nephrite yelled out in pain, and glared angrily at Touma. 

"You'll pay for that!!" he yelled. Seiji stepped up. 

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Kunzite smirked, and appeared behind Sailormoon, grabbing her around the neck. At the same time, Jedite managed to separate Ryo and Sailormars and had Ryo at his mercy. 

"Oh really?" Kunzite smirked. Seiji stared. he didn't know which one to go after. He sighed. Only one thing to do in a situation like this. "Wisdom.." he whispered, and his virtue, wisdom, appeared in green on his forehead. Then, his eyes shot open. He knew which one to go after. He turned to Kunzite. 

"I won't let you die, Sailormoon. Not at the hands of this creep." Sailormoon whimpered in reply. Kunzite grinned at him. 

"And how're you gonna stop me?" Seiji shrugged. 

"I'm not." Kunzite was so startled that he loosened his grip on Sailormoon just a little. That was enough for Tuxedo Kamen. He lunged at Kunzite, knocking him away from Sailormoon. She hugged him tightly, but she didn't have any time to thank him. Kunzite attacked him and they became involved in a struggle. Sailormoon had had about enough of this. 

"Moon Tiara Action!!!" She yelled, throwing her tiara at Kunzite's back, killing him..again. Seiji smirked. 

"I didn't say anything about Tuxedo Kamen." he said.

"Uh guys..?" Ryo squeaked. Sailormars turned angrily on Jedite. 

"LET HIM GO." she commanded. "Or you're going to be very sorry." she told him. 

"Sure." He told her. She glared at him. 

"I warned you." She said, taking out a charm. 

"Akuryo Taisan!!!" She yelled, throwing it at Jedite. Then, not waiting for it to hit, the brought together her hands. "Firebird Soul!!" She yelled. Jedite was so startled he let Ryo go. He aimed an attack at the bird, but the firebird dodged it and continued on. Jedite yelled out as he died. Nephrite stared at the senshi and Troopers. 

"I WILL destroy you!!" He said. Sailormoon whipped out her scepter. 

"Not on MY shift, buddy. Moon Princess Halation!!!" She yelled, killing Nephrite instantly. Sailormars let out a breath, and ran to Ryo. 

"Are you alright?" She asked. He smiled up at her. 

"How'd you learn to do that Firebird thing?" he asked her in awe. She smiled and blushed. 

"I didn't learn it, exactly. I'll explain on the way." He stood and took her hand. 

"Lead the way." he said, making her blush harder. 

Rajura just stared at the seething Rubbeus in front of him. He'd never seen him so mad....and he was loving it. Bertie stepped up next to him. 

"Mercury hasn't improved." she told Rajura. Rajura sighed. He didn't think his illusions wouldn't fool them for long. Katzie was right, much as he hated to admit it. She was too smart for her own good. But if she died, and Anubis told him it was a real possibility, Rubbeus would be in deep shit with the two head bosses. Even better, he thought to himself gleefully. They wanted them kept alive until they had all of the Troopers and Senshi. Bertie walked up to Rubbeus and told him the news. He sighed. Then, Avery appeared. 

"We've got trouble. They're in the castle" 

"THEY'RE WHAT??" Rubbeus and Rajura both roared at the same time. Avery shrunk back, and looked sorry she had said anything. 

"Kuso!!" Rajura spit out. Sh'ten stood. 

"Let me take them!" he asked them. Rajura shook his head. 

"We can't take the chance you'll fuck things up again. ANUBIS!! KATZIE!! I want you two to take them. Bertie, you're with me. We're moving our 'guests' out of the basement and into this room, then we'll join the others. Comprende? Let's go!!" Rajura was so mad, he was switching from Japanese to English to Spanish. Bertie flushed. He trusted her enough to help him and to fight with him!! She almost fainted. But she went along with Rajura down to the dungeon room. 

"Where're you taking us??" Makoto asked. 

"Somewhere where your friends won't find you as easily." Bertie answered, putting Makoto in shackles. Then, the put Minako into her shackles and Rajura gingerly picked up the still unconscious Ami. 

"C'mon!" Rajura said, roughly, leading them out of the dungeon. 

Shou looked around. They were now in the castle. So far they hadn't been attacked, but he didn't expect that to last long. He almost wished for a fight, until he remembered what had happened to Makoto when he had been over anxious last time. Just then his stomach growled. Touma laughed. 

"Hear that, everyone? Shou's hungry." Everyone laughed, but it was an uneasy laugh. Shin kept his ears tuned for any sound other that of their group. But it did him no good. One minute he was walking along in ghostly silence. The next, he had been blown clear across the room by a blast. He looked up groggily and dodged the next one. Anubis laughed. 

"Welcome to our home, Troopers. You got in, but you won't get _OUT_." Just then, Katzie appeared and laughed. 

"Here, why don't you TAKE A POWDER!!!" She yelled, sending multiple blasts at them from above. Sailormoon yelled and covered her head. One blast would've hit her had Shou not pushed her out of the way. Anubis attacked Tuxedo Kamen with his blade, but Tuxedo Kamen managed to hold him off with his cane. Sailormoon started to come to his rescue but she was attacked herself by a dynasty thug. She shook him off and two more popped up. 

"IRON ROCK CRUSHER!!!" She heard Shou yell as he sent about twenty of them flying. Shou then turned his attentions on Anubis. 

"Hang on!!" He told Tuxedo Kamen, and he started to hit Anubis over the head with his staff. Ryo understood what he was doing and helped him. Anubis turned away from Tuxedo Kamen towards the two Troopers. He slashed at them with his blade, but they kept leaping out of the way, leading him away from Tuxedo Kamen. Sailormoon ran up to Tuxedo Kamen and hugged him hard. Meanwhile, Sailormars was having trouble with Katzie, even with Touma, Shin and Seiji helping her. Then they heard a laugh they knew all to well, and Rajura and Bertie appeared. Touma looked up. 

"Where's Ami?" He demanded of Rajura. Rajura shrugged. 

"She's in our care...dying if you really must know." The look on Touma's face told it all. He couldn't bring himself to speak. Even Anubis and Katzie stopped fighting to smirk at him. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't bring himself to believe that Ami was dying...could he? Seiji shook his head. 

"You're lying." He said matter-of-factly. Katzie shook her head. 

"No, I'm afraid he's not. I've seen it with my own eyes." she told them. 

"And why should we believe you?" Sailormars asked. Bertie grinned. 

"You'll believe us soon enough."

Makoto looked around her, looking for something she could use to her advantage. Minako sighed. 

"I'm not sure we're ever going to get out of here." she told Makoto. Makoto nodded. It sure did look bleak, especially with Ami in this condition and them in shackles. But they had to try. Then she saw them. Their henshin sticks on the shelf across the room. If only she could get it into her hand...

"Hey, Minako. I've got an idea. on the count of three, we stand. Ready? One...two...three." Slowly, they managed to stand. Makoto walked slowly over to the shelf and started kicking the wall. Just as she had thought, the three henshin sticks fell to the floor. Makoto plopped to the floor, and took hers into her hand. 

"JUPITER STAR POWER!!!" she yelled, transforming into Sailorjupiter. Minako took hers and transformed. 

"Minako, stand back. Supreme Thunder!!!" That freed them alright. Jupiter took Ami onto her back. "Let's go!" she told Venus, taking the remaining transformation stick and walking out.

Rajura hit Tuxedo Kamen across the back with his Morning Star. He smiled under his armor with satisfaction as he watched Tuxedo Kamen crumple. Shou ran to support him, but was thrown back by Bertie's attack. Katzie was hand in hand combat with Sailormoon, and winning. Anubis was keeping all five of the Troopers busy, and Sailormars had her hands full as well. It didn't look like they'd get out of there alive. Sh'ten popped up beside Rajura and whispered something. Bertie shrunk back. She could just imagine how mad Rajura was now. She had heard what Sh'ten had said, and she knew what it meant. He had said "They're gone."


	7. Things wind down...

A lesson in chance7

Ch. 7

Blue Skies looking at me,

Nothing by Blue Skies do I see.

-I have no idea.

Sailorvenus looked behind her at the two now unconscious guards. Their being moved meant that their friends were in the area. Now all they had to do was find them. Sailorjupiter boosted Ami on her back and looked down the corridor. 

"I think we're in the clear for now." She told Venus. Venus nodded.

"We'll still have to be quiet, though. Who knows what's lurking behind the walls?" Jupiter shrugged despite the weight. 

"The Shadow?" Venus glared at her. 

"Don't be a smart ass. Now come on!" 

Sailormars yelled out in pain as Rajura's scythe ripped through her. She fell to the ground, holding her side. Ryo ran to her.

"You okay?" he asked. She shook her head. 

"Not really, but don't worry about me. I've had worse. You've got to stop them, find a way inside." Sailormoon kneeled by her side. 

"I'm not leaving you." she told her. Sailormars smiled despite herself. 

"Aren't I supposed to protect _you_?" Sailormoon smiled too. 

"Yeah, well, I kinda owe ya." 

Ryo stood. Rajura had just GOT to stop messing with their girlfriends. GIRLFRIENDS?? he thought to himself? Did he really think of Rei like that? He didn't know for sure, but he didn't have time to really think about it now. Now, it was time for revenge. Now he knew how Shin felt when he attacked Rajura. But he wasn't going to go straight at him like Shin had. Not if he didn't want to get his brains knocked out like Shin. He decided to sneak up on him. He didn't know if this could be accomplished, but he had to try. He watched as Rajura attacked Shin and Seiji, and he sidled up behind him. 

He took a deep breath and yelled "WATCH IT, GUYS!!! FLARE UP NOW!!!" as the flame burst from the blades, he saw it was already too late. Rajura was already well out of the way of the attack and coming at him fast. Ryo gaped. He was frozen, not knowing what to do. 

"Crescent Beam!!!" Rajura looked around wildly for the person he knew was there but he couldn't see. This gave Ryo time to kick Rajura and get him down. Bertie was sending blasts at a ledge way above them. Two figures jumped down from the ledge. One was unusually bulky. Touma saw the reason when they landed. 

"AMI!!!" he yelled, and was beside Jupiter before anyone could say anything. He looked down at her and felt her forehead. She was feverish. Not a good sign. 

"Is she dying?" Touma asked Jupiter anxiously. She just looked down and didn't say anything. Sailormoon stared at her, almost crying. Rajura laughed. 

"Can't say we didn't tell you, can you Troopers? Tuxedo Kamen looked up weakly at Rajura. 

"You really.....h-have no idea...of love, do you?" Rajura seemed to shift uncomfortably under his armor. 

"Uh, well, I ah...wouldn't exactly say that.." Everyone stared at him. This tyrant? Have love for somebody? Was this possible? Bertie stared at him hardest. 

"Who, Rajura?" He avoided her gaze. Shin stepped up. 

"Yes, Rajura. Who do ye love?" Rajura sighed. He didn't come here to be the main part of a questionnaire. He came here to stop the Troopers. Now that the Senshi were reunited, it didn't look like the warlords were going to win. Then, Rubbeus appeared. 

"I'm disappointed in you, Rajura. I'd expect you to have this wrapped up by now." Rajura turned on Rubbeus. 

"I don't need you telling me what to do!! YOU try fighting constantly. Come to think of it, I haven't seen you fight at all!!" Rubbeus snorted. 

"Someone's got to be the brains." Bertie finally got fed up with Rubbeus. 

"IN THAT CASE, MAYBE RAJURA SHOULD STAY BEHIND SINCE HE'S SMARTER THAN YOU!!!" Even the senshi stared at her in awe. In all their battles with her, she'd always been fairly soft spoken. This sudden outburst in Rajura's favor wasn't like her. She returned to her old self. 

"I mean, at least SOME of his ideas have worked." Rubbeus was so mad he couldn't speak. Anubis glanced at Rajura. As warlords, they were able to see under the armor. For the first time ever, Rajura was blushing!! He was completely red. Anubis had to stifle a laugh. He could guess he knew who Rajura loved, now. Sailormoon didn't know whom to help, Tuxedo Kamen, or Sailormars. Both were seriously hurt. She suspected that Ami was beyond her power. She didn't know what to do. Shou grit his teeth. He could see the confusion on Sailormoon's face, and everyone was spent. He turned to Ryo and nodded. Ryo sighed. He might not be strong enough to do it, but he had no choice. 

"I CALL UPON THE ARMOR OF INFERNO!!!" Ryo yelled. Rajura took a startled step back as Hariel appeared before him. Sailormars stared at Hariel. He looked kinda like Ryo...but he looked stronger. Triumphant, somehow. Hariel held up his blades. He grit his teeth. 

"This time.." he said "You won't escape. _RAGE OF INFERNO_!!!" Hariel was right. The flame hit the warlords dead on. All four of them fell to the ground, unable to move. Hariel turned to the Senshi.

"Let's get out of here." he said, picking up Ami and heading out. The sisters didn't even bother to chase them, nor did Rubbeus. They all watched them walk out, except Bertie, who stayed by Rajura's side and was holding his head in her lap. 


	8. ...And when you get to the end..heh...st...

A lesson in chance epilogue

Epilogue

The Ending of this story,

And the Beginning of all the others.

-Okay, so it's not a song, it's the name of the last chapter in C.S. Lewis' "The Magician's Nephew". I like the Chronicles of Narnia. Is that a wrong?

Ami woke up to Touma's very worried face looking into her own. She squinted and she could barely make out that she was in an emergency room. How'd she get out of the Dynasty? Why did her head hurt so much? Was she right about Rubbeus' plan? Touma smiled and kissed her lightly on the forehead. 

"How're you feeling?" he asked. She shrugged weakly. 

"I have one hell of a headache." He smiled wider and nodded. 

"That's probably from where Rubbeus hit you." She tried to look around but her head hurt too much. 

"How'd I get out of there?" she asked. Touma shrugged. 

"I think Makoto got you out initially, and Minako was the one who found us fighting. " She smiled. 

"You'll never believe what they tried to do to us-" Touma's finger on her lips silenced her. 

"Minako and Makoto told me about it. Pretty nasty trick if you ask me. They also told how you saw through it." Ami blushed. 

"I knew you'd never join the dynasty." He leaned down and kissed her. 

"Never."

Usagi hugged Ami when she came out of the hospital a few days later. 

"Glad to see you Ami." Ami laughed. 

"Like you didn't see me every day." Seiji smiled. 

"She just means she's happy to see you out. For a while there, we were sure you were going to make it." Ami smiled and pet Luna and Artemis. 

"Seiji, such little faith you have in me. I'm a Sailor Scout. Of course I'll pull through." Shin smiled. 

"Well, ye did give us quite a scare." Ami giggled. 

"Nice to know you care." Then she noticed that Ryo was holding Rei around the waist. She raised an eyebrow, and Rei blushed. She shrugged. She'd get details later. Touma hugged her and turned to Shou. 

"You said something about ice cream, Shou?" Shou and Usagi both nodded. Touma smiled. 

"Lead the way, bud." Shou and Usagi nodded again and set off at nearly jogging speed, with everyone else walking. Mamoru sighed. 

"Sure is a great day." Luna nodded. 

"Yes. Very nice. Especially now that everyone's well again." Rei blushed. 

"Well, not completely. My side's still not too good, and I doubt Mamoru's back will ever be the same again." Luna smiled. 

"Okay, I stand corrected." Everyone laughed as they all headed towards the ice cream store.

Rajura looked up groggily from his bed. His ice pack had melted. Bertie noticed it and rose to get him a new one. When she came over, he grabbed her arm, pulling her down. Bertie blushed when his lips met hers. This wasn't like the one earlier. This one was for real. In the midst of the kiss, she inadvertently dropped the ice pack, and the two of them stayed there like that for some time. 

Afternote: Hoped you enjoyed my story. The last two chapters are the sign of the lazy writer, but I like the very ending, you know, This one ^. Leaves it to the reader's imagination, at least until my next Fanfic. Until then, in the immortal words of Usagi, I'm Outie!!! =^)

(OMG, wasn't that just scrumptious?? I, for one, LOVED IT. Brings back old memories. Well, this was the beginning of the Sailormoon/Samurai Troopers fics that you all now know and love. There were others before this, but this was the earliest and least corrupted file. And it really is the beginning. Well, tell me what ya think. READ AND REVIEW, PEOPLE!!((onegai!)) Ja ne, minna!)


End file.
